


Control is a Tricky Thing

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Boarding School AU, F/F, G!P, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Raven could not be better friends. Also Clarke is a freshmen and Lexa takes immediate interest, and they all play soccer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is omega verse.
> 
> Further: In this omega verse universe, alphas, betas, and omegas can all date each other, but alpha's and omega's are slightly more attracted to each other, and it's unusual for alpha's to find each other attractive. Everyone is on suppressants which cause this and also almost completely eliminate heat and rut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa moves in.

Lexa had just finished unpacking all her things neatly away into her new room, and now found herself sprawled across her twin sized bed eyeing her roommate haphazardly throwing things into drawers and across her desk. She tilted her head towards her opened window and took a deep breath of late summer air, content to be back on campus while it was still quiet.

            Athletes moved in two weeks before other students, and Lexa had been one of the first to arrive this morning at the building the girl’s soccer team would be boarding in. She was team captain this year, unprecedented for a junior, and thought it wouldn’t look good for her to arrive late. As a result she found herself with nothing to do by late morning with most of the girls not even arrived yet.

She let her eyes drift closed thinking maybe she could nod off for a few minutes until there was something more to occupy her.

            Raven had been her roommate since they both started as freshmen, and although at first being in such close proximity with another alpha riled her up a bit, Raven’s scent had become all but unnoticeable to Lexa; if anything it’s familiarity was a comfort. Roommate assignments always went as such at Polis boarding school; alpha with alpha, beta with beta, and omega with omega. Lexa was concerned at first, hearing the only problem cases came from alpha pairings, but she genuinely liked the other alpha girl almost immediately, and they had been best friends ever since.

            She smiled slightly as she thought about the past two years when something smacked her directly on the face. She shot up, throwing the fuzzy pillow to the ground, and glaring at her smirking roommate. “Daydreaming Lexi?”

            She narrowed her eyes, “I can’t believe I have another year of dealing with you.” Lexa turned on her bed so she could sit leaning against the wall. “Are you almost done? I’m so bored.”

            “I’ll be done in a few minutes,” Raven responded, turning back to her mostly unpacked bags, “I just have a few things left.”

            Lexa rolled her eyes seeing Raven pulling out her posters of the US women’s soccer team and Brazil men’s team while eyeing the open wall space. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her social media, occasionally looking out the window to see who else was arriving.

            She was eyeing Raven again a few minutes later to assess her progress when her head quickly snapped towards the door. “Do you _smell_ that?” She could feel her nostrils flaring at the sweet scent she had just caught.

            “Smell what?” Raven was looking at her quizzically and Lexa realized she had somehow ended up on her feet in the middle of their room. “You okay there Lex?”

            Lexa shook her head, trying to dispel her weirdness. “Yeah, I, uh.. I just gotta go see something,” she answered as she made her way towards the door, “I’ll be right back.”

            She didn’t look to see Raven staring at her questioningly as she closed the door behind her and stood for a second in the hallway. The smell was stronger out here, and Lexa found herself turning down another hallway after it before she even realized what she was doing. She’d never smelled something so mouthwateringly good. Before she knew it she was standing outside a dorm door much like her own, just two hallways down, taking deep breaths through her nose to smell as much as she could. Somewhere in her head she wondered what in the world she was doing, but not enough to stop her from lifting her fist and knocking.

            A few seconds later the door opened and the smell was so intoxicating Lexa almost couldn’t focus on the blonde girl standing in front of her, but the second she did she stopped breathing, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. The smell was a girl. The smell was an _omega._

            “Hello?” the girl was speaking. Lexa realized she was just standing there like complete idiot at this girl’s door and hadn’t said a thing.

            “I, uh..” she panicked for only a second before regaining herself, “sorry, I’m Lexa, the team captain, you must be new to the team, I just wanted to introduce myself.” Good, she thought, that seemed normal. She hoped she didn’t look as flustered as she felt, now breathing through her mouth the smell wasn’t as effective but it was still there.

            The blonde smiled at her and Lexa felt her heart skip a beat, “Oh hi! I’m Clarke. Yeah I’m new this year, a freshmen. I’m really excited to be on the team.”

            Clarke. Clarke. Lexa tried to regain her thoughts again, focusing on the girl’s bright blue eyes before smiling back at her. “Great! Well I’m on the same floor if you need anything, room 214.” Is she breathing through her mouth? She found herself focusing on the girl’s lips as she continued, ”my roommate Raven can seem a little much, but don’t be afraid to knock, we both want to help new students in any way we can.” _She’s definitely breathing through her mouth._        

            Lexa was snapped out of her thought, and her rambling, by a loud throat clear behind her. She turned to find an older woman eyeing her disapprovingly. Lexa couldn’t smell much but she could tell the woman was a strong alpha.

            “This is my mom, she’s helping me move in,” Clarke said, still with a smile. “Mom this is Lexa, the team captain, she was just introducing herself.”

            “I’m sure she was,” the woman said with a tense smile that couldn’t for a second be mistaken for genuine.

            Clarke gave her mom a look, turning back to Lexa to say, “maybe I’ll come by later, I have a few questions about the practice schedule.”

            “Okay great,” Lexa said turning to leave, adding, “nice to meet you both,” as she started back down the hallway. She could feel the alpha’s eyes on her until she turned the corner, and didn’t dare breath through her nose until she was opening the door into her room.

            She quickly closed it behind her and leaned against it taking a deep breath. She could still smell the sweet smell from here, and she could feel herself pressing slightly against her pants. She groaned and opened her eyes to find Raven staring at her with an eyebrow quirked. “What the fuck Lex? You smell like a rabid dog.”

            Lexa made her way over to her bed and plopped herself down, looking over at Raven with an exasperated expression as her roommate leaned over from her own bed to open the window wider.

            Lexa tested breathing through her nose again only to find the sweet smell still very present. “You really don’t smell that?”

            “All I smell right now is you, like whoa,” Raven responded, clearly waiting for an explanation.

            Lexa put her face in her hands, mumbling, “ughhh, no wonder her mother was glaring at me.”

            “Whose mother?” Raven tilted her head in clear confusion before leaning back against the wall, “c’mon, talk, Raven’s here to listen.”

            Lexa glared for a second but continued anyway. “There was the smell, and I didn’t realize what it was so I was following it, and then it was a girl, a girl Raven, and I was just standing there like the biggest idiot in the world and I could barely breath.” she trailed off sure she wasn’t making any sense.

            “Okay… so you’re saying this girl’s smell is what has you so worked up? Does she not bathe or something?” Raven asked with a slight chuckle.

            “She looked perfectly clean,” Lexa responded after seeming to think about it for a second.

            “I’m not sure I understand what happened,” Raven said seriously.

            “She’s an omega Raven, her _smell_ is what happened.”

            Raven’s eyebrows shot up, “oh,” she stated surprised, and then, “but we’re around omega’s all the time Lex, I mean Harper and Lee lived two rooms down from us last year. Are you off your suppressants?”

            “Of course I’m not off my suppressants,” she responded with a head shake. “This is different from them Raven, I mean they smell good sure, but this isn’t just good, it’s.. it’s irresistible. Like literally. Like I can’t breath through my nose right now.”

            “You can still smell her from here? How far away is she?” Raven was leaning forward on the edge of her bed, clearly interested in the situation now.

            Lexa took another tentative breath through her nose before breathing out in a rush, quickly expelling the sweet smell before she got too excited again. “Yes I can still smell her. She’s two hallways down, room 243.”

            “Wow, I can’t smell anyone who isn’t right outside our room.” Raven was looking at her with a curious expression. “Breath through your nose for a minute, I want to see what happens.”

            “What? No! Next thing you know I’ll be down at her room again, she probably already thinks I’m a freak.”

            Raven laughed, “oh come on, now that you know what it is you won’t go running after it. I won’t let you leave even if you really do lose your head and try.”

            Lexa sighed loudly at Raven’s expectant look, “Reyes…” she whined.

            “You can’t just breath through your mouth for the rest of the year, I mean really,” Raven said, raising her eyebrows as if to say go ahead.

            “Fine,” Lexa huffed. She let her head lean against the wall and took a deep breath through her nose, letting the sweet smell fill her lungs.

            She was so distracted by the warm tingling it sent throughout her body she almost missed Raven saying “I’m timing,” and holding up her watch. She took another breath and already she wanted more. She could feel her heart rate increasing and she wanted more than anything for the smell to be thicker, to be stronger and more pure. She kept reminding herself that she was being absurd, but her breathing was getting quicker and with every breath she had to force herself more to not get up and go to the door. She started thinking if she could just open it and get a more direct line to the smell it would be better. Her fingers were digging into the bed beneath her. She wanted to see the blonde, to see _Clarke_ , and suddenly she was picturing her, picturing her lips, her smile, her neck. Picturing herself touching her, sniffing her, _licking her_.

“LEX!”

            Lexa’s eyes snapped open, and she briefly wondered when she had closed them before she took in Raven standing in front of her shaking her knee.

            “Lexa?” Raven’s face was concerned as she looked up at her. Lexa’s breath was ragged and her pupil’s blown, her fingers still gripping tightly at her bed as Raven climbed up to sit next to her. “Lexa? Hey it’s okay, you’re okay,” she said softly as she gently brought her hand to Lexa’s chin to make her look at her. “Look, sniff me Lex, it’s okay,” she said, tilting her head back and offering Lexa her neck.

            Lexa immediately brought her nose to Raven’s pulse point, taking deep breaths of the alpha smell to try to calm herself as Raven brought her hand up to rub the back of Lexa’s neck where she knew the girl liked it. A deep rumbling sound reverberated from her chest at the contact and Raven wasn’t sure what to make of it, she had never seen the girl so animalistic, so _feral_.

            She inhaled sharply when she felt Lexa’s teeth scrape against her neck with her lips following in an open kiss. In a second Lexa swung her leg over her, and she found herself pinned against the wall with the alpha straddling her and sucking at her neck. She was unsure what to do, but her hand never stopped moving on Lexa’s neck, and she found herself whimpering slightly when Lexa thrust her hips into her and she felt the girl’s hardness against her lower stomach. “Fuck, Lex,” coming out as more of a moan than she cared to admit.

            Her voice seemed to snap Lexa out of it and the girl sat up with a jolt, looking down at Raven beneath her with a shocked expression. “Oh my god. Raven. I..” she didn’t even know what to say. Had she really just tried to get sexual with her best friend, her _alpha_ best friend. “I’m so sorry,” she said dumbly.

            Raven didn’t look upset though, and as she let her hand drop from Lexa’s neck onto her shoulder, she only smirked and said, “I mean I know I’m attractive Lexa but wow.”

            Lexa clearly didn’t see the humor in the situation though, still looking horrified as she eyed the dark hickey she left just under Raven’s pulse point. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what that was.”

            Raven laughed, bringing her hand up to trace the bruise on her neck. “It was kind of hot is what it was. You were practically growling Lex. But if you’re not going to continue maybe you should get up, I can still feel your boner,” Raven said as she playfully slapped Lexa’s leg.

            Lexa flushed a deep shade of red as she quickly swung herself off so she was sitting next to Raven again, mumbling “oh my god,” and “I’m so sorry,” at least ten more times.

            “So…” Raven said, interrupting her apologies, “that was one minute.”

            Lexa looked at her with a slightly desperate expression, “what am I gonna do Reyes?”

            “Well I’m thinking you either get really used to mouth breathing or I better invest in some lube.”

            Lexa rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s humor before shaking her head.   “She’s just in the same building right now, tomorrow we have practice, and she’s gonna be there. She’s gonna be there running and sweating, and I have to control myself.”

            She looked back over to see Raven opening the window even wider before leaning back and stating, “sorry but the whole wet dog smell is way less okay when you’re not on top of me.”

            “Raven!”

            “Okay okay, god loosen up Cujo. Maybe you should go to the health center before practice tomorrow, see if they have some kind of extra suppressant for this or something. There must be something they can do for you; this clearly isn’t normal.”

            “You’re right,” Lexa said nodding her head, “they must have something, I can’t be the only one this has happened to right?”

            “Right.” Raven jumped up. “Now do you want to go get food and maybe some fresher air for a bit, or do you need a few more minutes,” she said looking pointedly at Lexa’s crotch.

            “I’m good,” Lexa responded with narrow eyes, getting up and stretching, “please let’s get out of here for a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes to soccer practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is omega verse.
> 
> Further: In this omega verse universe, alphas, betas, and omegas can all date each other, but alpha's and omega's are slightly more attracted to each other, and it's unusual for alpha's to find each other attractive. Everyone is on suppressants which cause this and also almost completely eliminate heat and rut.

Lexa walked onto the field in a rush, she was only about ten minutes late but that still didn’t look good on the first day of practice. She quickly dropped her bag and walked over to her coach, handing her the slip of paper from the health office. She received a nod and was told to join the slew of girls running laps around the field before the real drills began.

            Sprinting, she passed by her teammates in pursuit of Raven who was jogging steadily on the far side. She quickly caught up to her friend and slowed to match her pace. Raven looked over at her with her trademark quirked eyebrow, to which Lexa shook her head.

            “Nothing?” Raven clarified.

            “They said suppressants don’t effect everyone in the same way, and I just need to learn to control myself,” Lexa grumbled. “It was some stupid beta doctor too, like thanks that was helpful.”

            “Shit bro,” Raven eyed Lexa as the girls eyes scanned the players around the field, “what are you gonna do? You’re endurance is gonna suck if you’re mouth breathing all season.”

            Lexa huffed, “I know. I’m just gonna tell coach I have a head cold for now.” Her eyes were locked onto the blonde by now, jogging next to another new player, some pretty brunette.

            “You okay though?” Raven said following Lexa’s line of sight. “like is not breathing through your nose enough to make it not a thing?”

            “No. But running helps,” Lexa responded, picking up their pace a bit for emphasis.

            Raven groaned, “ughh you’re going to make me exert myself this season aren’t you, you know how I hate that.”

            “Wouldn’t be a good captain if I didn’t push you Reyes.”

            Raven looked at her dramatically, “wow, for a second I thought it was normal size but nope, your head is just as big as ever.”

            Lexa broke her focus on the blonde to turn and grin at her friend when the whistle blew, and her and all the girls turned to make their way to coach standing at the goal.

           

            Practice was going well. They were more than half way through and Lexa had more than kept her cool, she was starting to think maybe this wouldn’t be as big of a problem as she thought. All the different smells from her teammates helped to make the one sweet smell less prominent, and as long as she breathed though her mouth she could manage to almost ignore it.

            On top of that, she was playing hard, focusing all her extra energy and aggression into the drills and exercises they were running, and she was doing well. She tried to stay close to Raven and far away from Clarke, and so far she was successful. It wasn’t too hard, she and Raven both played the same midfield position, and the blonde was a striker. Of course she was a striker, Lexa had thought.

            Once they were playing on the same team proximity would be more of a problem, but during drills, conditioning, she should be okay. And she was, until luck took a swing at her, and she found herself paired with the blonde on one of the simplest dribbling drills.

            Coach was giving them a break really, a chance for their heart rates to slow as they stood in two lines waiting for their turn to run down the field. It was a basic drill, one player gets the ball and tries to run to the other side without letting the other player steal it. Basic. Except when she started to edge closer to the front of the line she counted back to see who she would be paired with, and her eyes fell on the blonde.

            Her mind raced for a minute before she decided it would be fine. It was a simple drill, she would be fine, just dribble the ball down the field, no problem. She felt Raven’s hand on her arm before she realized she hadn’t stopped staring at Clarke.

            They were only two away from the front of the line and Raven saw the problem now too. “Switch places with me,” she said in a hushed voice.

            Lexa felt a rumble in her chest as she practically snarled in Raven’s face, baring her teeth at her friend in a show of dominance.

            “Whoa, okay,” Raven dropped her arm and stepped back, her eyes wide and cautious.

            Lexa didn’t have time to think about the fact that she just _snarled_ at her friend because now no one was in front of her and Clarke was staring over waiting for her to take the next ball and go.

            A simple drill, she repeated to herself one last time before kicking the ball out in front of her and starting down the field.

            And it was simple, it was fine. She was dribbling and it was fine. Clarke was so close though. And the smell even just through her mouth was so much more pure. But she kept her focus on the ball and it was fine. At least until Clarke made a lunging kick for the steal and instead caught Lexa’s leg, sending them both skidding to the ground.

            She was on the ground before she knew what happened and Clarke was half on top of her and _the smell._

            The growl that tore out of her throat stopped everyone on the field and next thing she knew she was on her feet crouched like she was about to pounce on the blonde now staring up at her with wide eyes. She couldn’t think that she was scaring the girl, or hear the whistle blowing, or see Raven running towards her. All she could think was Clarke. She wanted to taste her, to bite her, to mount her. She wanted her _now._ Her whole body was shaking and then someone was shaking her, was someone yelling? Her eyes flicked away from the blonde for just a second to focus on her coach’s face.

            “LEXA!”

            She growled at the interruption. Did she just growl at her coach?   Somewhere reason was fighting to be heard in her head. It was screaming to be heard, and suddenly she realized she was breathing through her nose.

            She stopped breathing. Somewhere she heard “OFF THE FIELD, NOW!”

and whether it was in her own head or her coach or Raven she didn’t know but she ran. She held her breath and ran, not stopping to pick up her bag or go to the locker room, not even to glance back at her teammates all staring at her with matching concerned expressions.

            She held her breath until she couldn’t anymore and ran until she found herself back in her dorm room, locking the door behind her and slamming it with her fist over and over again.

 

            Lexa was still pacing an hour later when she heard a key in the door. She stopped dead in her tracks staring at it as Raven pushed it open, calling “Lexa?” as she struggled in carrying two bags, her own and Lexa’s.

            Relief flooded her face seeing Lexa standing there, and she stopped just inside the door, starting with a smile, “Hey, I was worri-“ Her eyes went wide when she was cut off by a growl and a second later the bags were knocked from her hands as she was harshly backed up against the now closed door.

            Lexa’s mouth was on her neck immediately, her teeth scraping over the mark she left just yesterday. “Whoa, hey, Lex,” Raven brought her hand up cautiously to rub the back of Lexa’s neck again, trying to calm her, “It’s okay, hey it’s okay now.” But the girl wasn’t just rumbling today, she was outright growling, her whole body shaking with it as she latched her teeth down and started to suck on Raven’s pulse point.

            Raven suppressed a whimper. She could feel Lexa hard against her leg, starting to thrust her hips and rub against her, and she could feel herself starting to stand at attention in response. She let out a breathy “oh god,” as she moved her free hand to grip Lexa’s hip, encouraging her movements.

            Raven had never been attracted to alpha smell before but Lexa’s right now was easily the strongest she had ever come across and it made her want to just bend over and submit. She found herself doing the next best thing, whispering, “it’s okay Lex,” as the hand not busy rubbing Lexa’s neck made its way to the front of her soccer shorts and slipped underneath.

            Lexa bit down, growling viscously as Raven closed her hand around her cock. Raven didn’t suppress her whimper this time, feeling Lexa hot and hard in her grip. She let her hand run over it, learning its thickness and tracing the head, wet with precum. She quickly pulled down Lexa’s shorts to give herself more room, glancing down as she replaced her hand and started to stroke. Her mouth watered at the sight of Lexa’s hard cock; god it was big, bigger than she had imagined. She was stroking it slowly from base to tip, Lexa’s hips bucking slightly with every pull. “Fuck,” she moaned as Lexa thrust faster, starting to rut into her hand.

            Her own cock was pressing painfully against her jeans at this point, but she wasn’t thinking much about that as she watched Lexa start to lose control. She was thrusting violently into Raven’s stroking hand now and her teeth were clamped down on the girls neck, her growling getting louder and louder. “It’s okay,” Raven said softly into her ear, “it’s okay Lex you can cum, you can cum on me.”

            And with a somehow louder growl Lexa did, her body jerking clumsily as her cock twitched, releasing spurt after spurt of thick white cum shooting onto Raven’s jeans and shirt. Raven never took her eyes off of it, moaning slightly as she watched Lexa release so much onto her.

            “Oh fuck,” Raven breathed, still stroking her slowly. Lexa had unclamped her teeth and was taking deep breaths leaning into Ravens shoulder. Her growling had turned into low rumbles and Raven released her and snaked her arm around Lexa’s back, pulling the girl against herself. Lexa in turn wrapped her arms around Raven’s waist, closing her eyes as she let herself be calmed by the soothing patterns Raven was tracing across her back.

            She stayed like that until the room was quiet except for their deep breathing, and she could finally think again. Making sure to reach down and readjust her shorts first, she slowly pulled away from Raven to step back and look at her friend with an unreadable expression. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds before Lexa started, “I..”

            only to be cut of by Raven saying, “don’t you dare say you’re sorry.” Lexa looked at the ground, thinking her friend was mad and had every right to be, but Raven reached out to make Lexa look at her. “I’m not sorry. You don’t have to protect me Lexa, I wouldn’t let you do anything I didn’t want. You needed me and I wanted you, and that’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry.” Raven stopped, seeming to think for a second before continuing, “in fact it’s offensive if you’re sorry, because I’m damn good. Actually I demand a thank you and nothing less,” she finished with a smirk.

            Lexa couldn’t help but smile at her, shaking her head. “Thank you Reyes.”

            “You’re damn welcome,” Raven smiled back. “Now, I need to change,” she said gesturing down to her stained clothes, “and so do you actually since you haven’t since practice.”

            “Oh god, practice,” Lexa groaned.

            “Yeah… we’ll talk about that later,” Raven said, already throwing off her clothes in favor of clean ones. “Right now I want to take a nap. Will you nap with me?”

            “Absolutely,” Lexa agreed, also changing into clean shorts and a tank top. She raised an eyebrow when Raven flopped herself onto her bed instead of her own.

            “What, you don’t like to cuddle after?” Raven quipped. Lexa immediately threw her dirty sock at her, earning a horrified look of disgust.

            “I hate you Reyes,” she said as she climbed into her bed and burrowed her face into the other girl’s neck.

            “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

 

            KNOCK. KNOCK.

            Raven tried to sit up, only to find Lexa completely curled into her. “Lex, get up, someone’s at the door,” she insisted.

            All she got in return was a sleepy, “hmm?”

            “Get up!” Raven pushed Lexa off of her, snorting in laughter as the girl’s eyes shot open just before she tumbled off the bed. “Sorry tried to warn you.”

            KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

            Lexa pulled herself off the floor glaring at Raven before making her way to the door. She ran her hands through her hair quickly trying to look presentable before twisting the knob and pulling it open. “Coach!” she said in surprise, causing Raven to quickly jump out of Lexa’s bed and straighten out her clothes.

            “Lexa, Raven. Can I come in?”

            “Of course,” Lexa responded, stepping aside to let her coach pass. Raven was already opening a window, knowing after earlier the room probably reeked of the two of them.

            “I wanted to talk to you about practice earlier Lexa,” she glanced towards Raven.

            Lexa shook her head, saying “she can stay,” before proceeding with, “I’m so so sorry coach, I don’t really know how to explain myself.”

            “You’re having trouble with the omega, aren’t you?” Coach responded much to Lexa’s surprise.

            Lexa glanced towards Raven but the girl shook her head, indicating she hadn’t told. “I, uh.. well yeah. How did you know?”

            “How did I know? Lexa, you almost pounced on her right there in the field. I’ve been coaching you for two years, I know you don’t have an anger problem. Not to mention this room smells like a sex den, and you’ve left teeth marks on poor Reyes.”

            Raven snorted, but quickly contained her laughter when Lexa glared over.

            “I don’t know what’s going on,” Lexa admitted, “it’s just her smell, I can’t handle it.”

            “It happens every once in a while,” coach explained, “a particularly compatible omega comes along and the suppressants are ineffective.”

            “It happens to every alpha?” Lexa asked sounding hopeful.

            “No, no. I’ve only known two in my life it’s happened to, only very strong alpha’s Lexa. It’s not unheard of though, it’s not unnatural. You just need to be careful.”

            “How am I supposed to do that?” Lexa scoffed.

            “Well now that I know I won’t play you with her,” coach answered, “I can’t exactly kick her off the team for distracting you but I can keep you apart. And I would highly suggest you keep your distance when you’re off the field.”

            “There’s nothing else? No medicine or anything?”

            “I’m afraid there isn’t. Put your frustration into other things, your training, or schoolwork,” coach answered, “above all else I highly recommend you do not pursue Clarke. It never goes well in these situations.”

            Lexa nodded, “I wasn’t planning on it.”

            Coach turned to the door, “I’m here if you need someone Lexa, don’t do anything stupid. I’ll see you two at practice tomorrow.”

            “Thanks coach,” Lexa called after her before turning back to Raven.

            “So..” Raven said, “I guess you aren’t the biggest freak in the world.”

            Lexa rolled her eyes and made her way back to sit on the bed, glaring when Raven climbed up next to her. “Are you taking up permanent residence on my bed now?” she questioned.

            “Yes,” Raven answered, “also we need to go to the store so you can buy me concealer.”

            Lexa laughed but then nodded, “Yeah I guess we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who comments, good or critical, I enjoy them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut and fluff, but don't worry the angst is coming up next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is omega verse.
> 
> Further: In this omega verse universe, alphas, betas, and omegas can all date each other, but alpha's and omega's are slightly more attracted to each other, and it's unusual for alpha's to find each other attractive. Everyone is on suppressants which cause this and also almost completely eliminate heat and rut.

Lexa was taking shallow breathes through her mouth, staring at the door in front of her trying to convince herself that she can do this. She is the team captain and a mature adult and she can do this.

            Then the door swung open before she could even knock and she was hit with the reality that she could not, in fact, do this.

            Clarke was staring at her with a questioning expression. “You’ve been standing out here for like five minutes,” she stated, not in a mean way, but clearly waiting for an explanation.

            “I..” Lexa faltered. The blonde’s hair was damp, hanging loosely over a plain white v-neck. It was clear she had just showered, and Lexa had never smelled anything better in her life. She could practically taste her, her eyes focusing on the hallow of the girl’s throat as she imagined running her tongue down her neck.

            She snapped back up to look at Clarke when the blonde cleared her throat, and found her staring back looking amused. “I wanted to apologize for practice yesterday,” Lexa managed to get out, her nostrils flaring when Clarke smiled at her. God the girl was beautiful.

            “You can come in,” Clarke offered, stepping aside to indicate Lexa should enter. _Into her room?_ Lexa thought as she stood stock still for a moment before her legs carried her forward in a robotic manor. She briefly wondered how incredibly awkward she was acting and if Clarke had noticed the panic in her eyes as she closed the door behind them, but such thoughts were quickly vanquished by the fact that everything in here reeked of Clarke.

            Lexa stopped breathing, trying to casually hold her breath and only take in air when it was absolutely necessary. This was stupid, this was dangerous, she should not have come here. But here she was, acting like the weirdest person on the planet yet again, and Clarke was just staring at her with a small smile on her face.

            “Uh, so yeah I’m really sorry about yesterday,” Lexa spit out into the silence, “I didn’t mean to, well, to do that.”

            Clarke smiled again and Lexa swore her heart stopped. “You smell good to me too, you know?” Clarke said as if it were perfectly casual.

            “Wh-what?” Lexa stuttered in surprise.

            “You smell good to me too,” Clarke answered as if she hadn’t heard her. “I mean not just good, like weirdly good. “ Lexa just stood there with wide eyes, standing like a statue and not breathing, so Clarke went on, “on the field yesterday you smelled amazing. Strong.”

            Lexa had to take a breath but she knew she couldn’t. She had to leave. She had to leave right now. But Clarke took a step closer to her and she let the thought of running leave her completely.

            Seeing Lexa still had nothing to say, Clarke continued with, “I talked to my mom about it, she’s a doctor. She said it’s much worse for the alpha, when the suppressants fail. I figured that’s why the growling episode yesterday, so you don’t have to apologize, I know it’s not your fault.”

            “I should be able to control myself,” Lexa finally spoke, not wanting her behavior so easily excused. Not wanting an excuse to do anything rash.

            “You’re controlling yourself now,” Clarke stated with a softer expression, before glancing down at the easily visible bulge in Lexa’s shorts and adding, “mostly,” with a smirk.

            Lexa felt her chest rumbling in response. Oh god she needed to leave. She was just supposed to knock, apologize, and leave, what was she doing. Every muscle in her body was tensed up and she felt like she was about to snap, and Clarke was stepping towards her again. She was getting so close, too close.

            Clarke stopped just inches from Lexa, her face now a clear expression of desire. “You smell so _strong_ ,” Clarke said, tilting her head and bringing her nose to Lexa’s neck.

            Lexa was rumbling loudly at the action, her whole body shaking with restraint as the blonde sniffed her.

            A feral growl ripped from her throat when she felt Clarke lightly press a hand against the front of her shorts, feeling the bulge beneath the fabric.

            Every vision filled her head. The blonde beneath her, on her knees, straddling her; taking her cock in every position again and again. “STOP!” she let out in a thunderous roar.

            Clarke didn’t move her hand but automatically tilted her head back, exposing her throat in submission. “Why?” she questioned softly.

            “Because if you don’t stop I will _knot you,”_ Lexa growled out.

            Clarke only whimpered and gripped Lexa’s cock through her shorts, stroking it gently through the material.

            Lexa growled, surging forward, thinking nothing could stop her from throwing this girl down and taking her as she grabbed her hips roughly, pulling her against herself to bring her mouth to Clarke’s neck.

            She didn’t hear the door open, or register anything but the blonde pushing her harshly away.

            She looked up with a growl, snarling at the show of defiance when her eye caught movement and she whirled around to face the intruder, teeth bared.

            A wide eyed brunette girl stood in the doorway, shopping bags in her hand, and Lexa felt some semblance of sanity return to her as her growl died in her throat.

            “Um.. hi,” the girl said. Lexa was still rumbling, nostrils flared and staring.

            “Octavia,” she heard Clarke say, “Lexa this is my roommate, she’s new on the-“

            Lexa didn’t hear the end of her sentence. She was already pushing past the brunette and out into the hallway, practically sprinting away from the room.

            Too close, was the only thing she was thinking. She was so close to crossing a line. That was stupid. That was dangerous. She should have never been there. And then all she could think was Raven. She had to get to Raven, right now.

 

            Raven was standing bent over her desk when Lexa came in, her brow furrowed in concentration as she looked at some blueprint laid out there. She barely had time to register the rumbling behind her before Lexa was molding her body against hers, gripping Raven’s hips to pull her tight against herself. She felt teeth latch onto her shoulder where her tank top left her exposed and gasped slightly in surprise.

            “Lexa? What happened,” she questioned, confused by the sudden onslaught. All she got in return was a strangled whine, accompanied by the girl bucking her hips against her. She could feel Lexa’s hardness pressing against her ass. Raven brought her hand to cover Lexa’s on her hip, lightly tracing her fingers with her own. “Did you see Clarke?” she pressed.

            Lexa let out a growl that shook both their bodies, and had Raven exposing her neck in submission. Raven assumed she could take that as a yes, and found herself growing excited at the way her body shook with Lexa’s rumbling pressed together as they were, and at the way Lexa was thrusting her hips just slightly to rub herself on her ass.   She was losing focus, getting caught up in Lexa, in her smell and her growls and her strength. She ran her hand back over Lexa’s arm, adding gently “okay Lex, okay.”

            Lexa whimpered into her shoulder almost pathetically, and Raven felt her heart clench at the sound. She thrust against her harder, pushing Raven’s hips against the desk while she released her hold on her friends shoulder and nipped up to her ear. Raven was breathing heavily as Lexa rocked into her from behind, her teeth scraping against her earlobe. “I need you,” Lexa breathed in her ear, “I need to be inside of you.”

            Raven’s eyes went wide, her focus suddenly coming back to her, “Lexa..”

            Lexa was thrusting against her hard, the desk hitting against the wall as she pushed Raven into it. “I need to knot you,” she growled, biting down on Raven’s earlobe.

            _Knot?_ Raven gripped Lexa’s hands in her own, gently but forcefully removing them from her hips, pushing Lexa back enough so she could spin around. She met Lexa’s wild eyes and her breath caught in her throat. They were nothing but desire and raw need, and yet Lexa let Raven put space between them, let herself be pushed away. Raven was strong, but she knew Lexa was stronger. The girl could throw her down and take her if she wanted to, but she wasn’t.

            She pulled Lexa flush against her front, leaving one hand on her hip while the other found its way to her neck. “Lex, baby, I can’t... you’re.. you’re too big. I want you inside me, I really do, but I’m not ready yet.”   Lexa was nipping at her neck as Raven talked softly into her ear. ‘I’ll practice, okay? We can try next time, I promise.” Lexa let out a particularly loud rumble which Raven took for agreement.

            “Let me help you Lex, okay? Can I help you?” Raven waited for Lexa to pull back from her neck before slowly dropping to her knees. Lexa let out a loud growl at the action, but stood still other from that. Raven hooked her fingers in the waistband of Lexa’s shorts and pulled down, rubbing her hard cock once through the material of her boxers before pulling them down too.

            Lexa’s cock bounced free and Raven’s eyes went impossibly wide as she took in the sight of it. “Holy fuck, Lexa, you have a knot,” she stated in slight shock. It wasn’t fully formed, just the beginning of one really, but it was there. This wasn’t supposed to happen, Raven thought. Suppressants were supposed to stop their knots from forming; it had been like that since long before they were born.

            Raven found herself whimpering slightly, bringing her hand up to trace along the bulge at the base of Lexa’s cock. Lexa growled above her at the contact. Raven sucked in a breath, remembering what she was supposed to be doing she grabbed Lexa’s thick shaft starting to stroke, and brought her mouth forward to softly lick the tip of her head. Lexa whined and Raven took the head in her mouth, precum coating her tongue as she ran it around it. One hand was still tracing over Lexa’s knot as the other pumped her shaft, Raven starting to take more into her mouth when Lexa started thrusting.

            She almost choked in surprise, Lexa’s cock hitting the back of her throat. Lexa didn’t push further though, for which Raven was grateful, but she pulled out and thrust forward again and Raven found herself stilling not sure how to adjust to the movements.

            She let her focus fall on Lexa’s knot as Lexa set a steady pace thrusting into her mouth. She traced it all over before closing her hand gently around it. She heard Lexa growl loudly above her and figured she liked the new action, so she started to softly squeeze.

            Lexa practically roared, her hands coming forward to suddenly grip Raven’s hair and pull her further onto her cock, thrusting wildly until with a whine she came.

            Raven was fighting against gagging with Lexa shoved into the back of her throat when she felt the twitching and tasted the cum being released. She started to swallow, moaning when Lexa pulled back so she was releasing onto her tongue, filling her mouth with the bitter substance. She swallowed all that Lexa gave her, waiting a few seconds after Lexa finally stilled before pulling away and releasing her knot.

            She wiped her mouth and stood up slowly. Lexa was still rumbling slightly, but the wild look had left her eyes. Raven reached out and took her hand, pulling Lexa over to her bed and climbing on, gesturing she should do the same, which Lexa quickly did. Raven giggled when Lexa laid practically on top of her, her nose pressed to her neck and legs and arms wrapping around her. Raven watched as her eyes drooped and her rumbling became more akin to purring. She was smiling at her slightly when the girl’s eyes popped back open.

            “You’re hard,” she stated, her brow furrowing adorably.

            Raven laughed, “well yeah, you were sexy.” She gasped when Lexa brought her hand down to run against the front of her shorts. “It’s okay Lex, you don’t have to..” her sentence turned into a moan as Lexa slipped her hand under Raven’s shorts and wrapped it around her. She started stroking, never breaking eye contact as she moved her hand up and down Raven’s hard cock.

            “Lex,” Raven whined. She was breathing heavy and knew she was about to finish embarrassingly fast, but she was so worked up and Lexa was stroking her, _Lexa._ The strongest alpha she had ever met was gently pulling on her cock while she stared into her eyes and Raven couldn’t take it, biting into Lexa’s shoulder with a muffled cry as she jerked her hips forward and came, sending jets of cum shooting all over her own shirt. “

            “Lexa,” she moaned breathlessly as she came down, pulling back and opening her eyes to see the girl still softly staring at her. She didn’t even try to stop herself from leaning forward and bringing their lips together. Lexa kissed her back, and she would have never imagined the girl who was a growling beast just minutes ago could kiss so gently. Raven pulled away after a minute, her hand dropping from Lexa’s face down to her side.

            “You’re amazing,” Lexa said seriously.

            Raven grinned, stating flippantly, “I know.”

            Lexa rolled her eyes as Raven laughed, “I can’t handle you.”

            “Well apparently you can,” Raven giggled, earning an exasperated look.

            “Would you hurry up and take off your shirt so I can sleep on you, or would you rather I go back to my own bed?” Lexa smiled as Raven quickly struggled out of her shirt, carefully peeling it off without spreading the mess. As soon as she tossed it onto the floor Lexa was wrapped around her again, draping her limbs over her and cuddling into her neck.

           


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter, specifically for those wanting some Clarke perspective.

Clarke was pacing around her room, occasionally slamming things with her open hand or pushing a book off her desk in anger.

            “I can smell her, I can smell her having sex whaT THE FUCK!”

            Octavia looked up from her book, peering over her glasses at the rampaging blonde. “I thought you didn’t want her?” Octavia questioned calmly.

            Clarke stopped moving for only a second to give her a scowl. “I don’t want her. I just don’t understand where she gets off storming out of here to find another girl to fuck,” she said angrily smacking the doorjamb again.

            Octavia sighed, closing her book relenting that this conversation wasn’t going to dissipate. “You really shouldn’t have invited her into your room like that,” she stated.

            Clarke went on as if Octavia hadn’t even spoken, “I mean who is she fucking anyway, that _alpha_ roommate of hers? I mean really? She’s choosing an alpha over me? I’m a fucking catch.”

            “I know you are babe,” Octavia agreed, “but maybe you’re being a little unfair? You don’t even know Lexa, it’s just hormonal.”

            “I know. You think I don’t know that?” Clarke snapped back before cooling her temper. “Sorry, it’s just, I know, and yet I still feel this way. She said she would knot me, O. _Knot me._ Like fuck, it’s all I can think about.”

            “I think I’m going to vomit,” Octavia deadpanned, earning a glare from Clarke. “But seriously, you want some alpha you don’t even know to knot you? Ew. This is exactly why we have suppressants in the first place.”

            Clarke sighed, sitting down next to Octavia on her bed and putting her head in her hands. “You’re right. Ughh I don’t know what I want,” she looked up to see Octavia staring over at her with her eyebrows raised. “What?” she questioned.

            “I did _not_ say you could sit on my bed.”

            Clarke snorted in laughter, draping herself to sprawl across the bed and put her feet across Octavia’s lap. “There, is that better?”

            “You think you’re funny but this is probably exactly how those two alpha’s started fucking. You bring your horny ass over here and first it’s oh sure you can sit on my bed, and then oh sure we can cuddle, and next thing you know you’re saying oh sure you can put your dick in my ass. I’m not having that Clarke.”

            Clarke was laughing loudly at her friend. “You’re such an idiot, O. I don’t even have a dick.”

            “Not the point,” Octavia tried to say seriously, but a smile cracked across her face. “Does your smiling mean you’re done tearing our room apart for no reason?”

            “Yeah,” Clarke answered, “I think she’s finished.”

            “Oh my god, ew,” Octavia said looking horrified, “you can smell that she finished?”

            Clarke rolled her eyes, “it’s not like I could smell _when_ she finished, she’s just giving off a different scent now that suggests she’s no longer in a sexual state.”

            Octavia grimaced. She was thumbing through the pages of her book trying to find her place, but looked up again a minute later to ask seriously, “do you think they cuddle?”

            Clarke chuckled, “the captain and her big bad alpha sidekick? I feel like they high five and then talk about cars or something.”

            Octavia smacked her leg grinning, “they’re still girls idiot. I bet they cuddle.”

            “The thought of that makes me nauseous,” Clarke brought a hand up to cover her eyes.

            “Why?”

            “Because it’s disgustingly adorable,” she said seriously.

            “Yeah I guess it is,” Octavia laughed. “I’ve never been with a girl, maybe I should try it.”

            Clarke raised her eyebrows. “You have a boyfriend Octavia,” she said gesturing to the picture frame of Lincoln sitting on her desk.

            “Well yeah I meant if that wasn’t a thing,” she said rolling her eyes.

            Clarke got up stretching, “I think I’m gonna go for a run,” she said as she made her way to her closet to pull out her sneakers.

            “Because you’re sexually frustrated?” Octavia asked not looking back up from her book.

            Clarke fixed her with a glare anyway. “At least I have coping mechanisms other that fucking the nearest girl around.”

            Octavia peered over at her. “Technically you were the nearest girl, and then me. Raven was like way way down the hall.”

            “Shut up, O,” was the only goodbye she got as Clarke went through the door and closed it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted late tonight or tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, stuff happens. Also maybe we should all switch over to the lexaven ship b/c we're about to be crushed by this episode thursday.

Lexa and Raven were on the soccer field before anyone else. Lexa had claimed it was because she was captain and it was her responsibility, but they both knew it was because she didn’t want to be in the locker room at the same time as Clarke.

            “I can’t believe I let you drag me here with you,” Raven groaned for about the twelfth time. She was lying in the grass with her eyes closed while Lexa used the time to stretch. “I’m not the captain. I don’t even like soccer.”

            “Raven, you’re a starting player and more obsessed with soccer than I am,” Lexa replied, “not to mention we’re only ten minutes early, you would be in the gym by now anyways.”

            “Oh god does that mean I have to get up soon? This is too much, I quit.”

            Lexa nudged her in the ribs with her cleat, “it’s the second day of practice, would you get up? Someone’s coming.”

            Raven dramatically groaned as she sat up, moving to stand next to Lexa and pretend to stretch. “Can you see your teeth marks? I don’t need coach to grill me on ‘properly representing this team,’ not again.” She had applied layers of concealer this morning to avoid an incident.

            Lexa laughed, quickly giving Raven’s neck a once over. “You’re all good,” she said, now eyeing the girl approaching them on the field. “Oh great it’s Octavia,” she groaned.

            “Who?” Raven asked.

            “Clarke’s roommate, the one who walked in yesterday that I may have growled at.”

            “You really gotta stop growling at people Lex,” Raven deadpanned, Lexa only glaring at her as Octavia walked up to them.

            “Hey, Lexa right?” she said, throwing her bag off to the sideline where theirs were.

            “Yeah, and Raven,” Lexa said gesturing to the other girl.

            “Hi Octavia,” Raven said casually. Lexa shot her a look, causing her to add, “oh, I learn all the new player’s names; it’s rude not to.”

            “Right,” Octavia answered with a smile, “well hi Raven.” She looked back to where she came from the gym. “Clarke should be right behind me,” she said nonchalantly as she started to stretch.

            Lexa said nothing for a second before blurting out, “oh. right. well good.. that she comes to practice.”

            Raven snorted with laughter, earning a chuckle from Octavia and a glare from Lexa, before turning her face serious and adding with a nod, “always good when the players come to practice.”

            More girls were walking out onto the field now and Clarke was indeed among them, coach not far behind.

            “Oh god,” Raven groaned, “I can tell just from her walk she’s gonna make us run.”

 

            Practice went smoothly. Coach kept her word to keep Clarke far away from Lexa at all times, and though Lexa didn’t dare breath through her nose, she didn’t have a problem controlling herself. She hung back on the field as the girls started to make their way in to the locker room telling Raven to go ahead without her, promising to meet her back in their room.

            She pretended to focus on stretching again, waiting for the field to empty so she could forgo the locker room completely and head back to the dorm. When she looked up a minute later there were only a few girls left on the field, she cursed under her breath seeing one of them was a particular blonde, and that the girl was quickly approaching her.

            Clarke stopped about five feet from her, a little far for a normal conversation but Lexa understood.

            “Hi?” she questioned, waiting for Clarke to say what she wanted.

            “So I was thinking,” Clarke started not bothering with pleasantries, “we should get coffee or something.”

            “Oh?” Lexa sounded a little surprised.

            “Well we’re gonna be forced together, what with soccer and all, so I just thought we should get to know each other, you know, considering our shared predicament.”

            Lexa’s mind was racing. She wants to get coffee? Get to know each other? They couldn’t even stand in the same room without Lexa getting excited, without her struggling to retain control. And yet she found her mouth opening and words spilling out, “Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”

            “Great! Are you free tonight?”

            Say no Lexa, she repeated over and over in her head. Say no, and then avoid her forever. Quit the team, switch schools, anything; just say no. “Sure, is six okay?”

            “Perfect, I’ll meet you at the coffee shop off south campus,” Clarke said smiling.

            “Okay, see you then,” Lexa returned her smile, watching as the girl turned and walked away, thinking nothing but oh my god what did I just agree to.

 

            Raven was sitting on her bed intently staring at her laptop when Lexa got back from the shower. “You took forever,” she mumbled, not bothering to look up, giving Lexa privacy to change.

            “Sorry I don’t shower in five minutes like you, honestly how are you even clean?” she responded, throwing on a loose tank top and some shorts. She plugged her hair dryer in, knowing she didn’t have enough time before she was supposed to meet Clarke to let it air dry.

            Raven looked up when she heard it turn on. “Are we going to get food?” she asked casually, knowing Lexa only dried her hair if she was going out somewhere.

            Lexa turned off the dryer for a second to turn around, stating, “Clarke asked me to go get coffee.”

            “Oh.”

            “Yeah,” Lexa pushed on, “to get to know each other since we’re gonna be around each other with soccer. Maybe it’ll make it easier.”

            “You don’t drink coffee.”

            “Well I’ll get tea.” Raven had gone back to staring at her laptop and Lexa wasn’t sure if she should continue talking or go back to getting ready. She was surprised Raven didn’t have more to say. “I’m not sure it’s a great idea, but I kind of agreed to it before I could stop myself. It’ll be a public place though, so it’s not like I can just jump her.”

            “Just be careful, you don’t want to catch the clap,” Raven said, offering her a weak smile without looking up.

            Lexa sighed, turning back to continue on her hair.

            She was ready by 5:30, and after checking herself in the mirror for about the 50th time decided she would just go and be early. Raven was engrossed in something on her laptop and hadn’t been much of a help with her preparations, but she thought she was pulling off the casual look she was going for. It wasn’t a date or anything, she kept repeating, but she still wanted to look good.

            “Hey I’m gonna take off,” she said to Raven.

            “Okay, good luck, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, use protection,” Raven repeated what she said ever single time Lexa went out with a girl, still not looking up.

            “See you later, Reyes,” Lexa called as she started out the door, her mind too focused on getting through this meeting with Clarke to detect anything strange.

 

            Raven slammed her laptop shut when the door closed, narrowing her eyes dramatically at it and mumbling “see you later, Reyes,” in a whiney mocking voice, continuing as she stood up. “Oh, I’m going to see Clarke. She smells like a flowers ass Raven. Doesn’t she smell soo good.” She stopped her current pacing taking a deep breath. She was being childish, she knew.   Lexa wasn’t doing anything wrong. Lexa wasn’t really doing anything at all, just having coffee with someone.

            Raven rolled her eyes at herself. She knew her inner alpha was making her jealous, her basic nature to claim and not share; to fight off any alpha who dared near her territory. But this time her territory was an alpha, a stronger alpha at that. She was in no position to claim and she wasn’t used to it. “What the actual fuck,” she mumbled to herself shaking her head.

            She found herself leaving the room and making her way to the bathroom. It was quiet except the buzz of the florescent light as she walked to one of the sinks and turned the cold water on. She splashed her face with it, looking up into the mirror. She looked sad. Raven Reyes does not look sad, she thought to herself, immediately hardening her expression. Lexa’s your best friend idiot, get yourself together.

            “Get yourself together,” she repeated to the mirror. She bared her teeth at her reflection, “Get. Yourself. Together.”

            “Get. Your. Fucking. Fuck fuck fuCK FUCK.” She jumped back when she heard a stall door open, realizing she had been accentuating every ‘fuck’ with her fist against the wall.

            Octavia was staring at her with her eyebrows raised.

            “What are you a fucking ninja pee-er?” Raven asked incredulously.

            “Actually I’m a nervous pee-er, so I was trying to wait for you to leave, but then I thought the wall was attacking you so I came out.”

            “I was just,” Raven faltered, seeing a small smudge of blood on the white tile where she hit it.

            “You were just mad that Lexa’s out with Clarke,” Octavia stated as she walked to the sink to wash her hands.

            “No,” Raven denied, “why would I care if Lexa’s out with Clarke?”

            Octavia looked over at her knowingly, “are we going to pretend those teeth marks are from you tripping into a doorknob?”

            Raven brought her hand up to her neck self consciously, realizing she hadn’t reapplied concealer after taking a shower, “oh.”

            “It’s okay, I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

            “It’s not what you think,” Raven said, looking at the other girl skeptically.

            “Okay,” Octavia answered, not wanting to push it.

            Raven huffed, “it’s just. sometimes we.. it’s nothing.”

            “I said okay,” Octavia said drying her hands, “hey come watch Netflix with me.”

            “What?”

            “My roommate’s out and I’m bored, also I have wine,” she explained.

            “Oh, uh, I don’t know,” Raven shifted on her feet. She liked this girl, she was witty and Raven always liked witty people, but she didn’t know her agenda.

            “Okay look, are you gonna sit around and wait for Lexa or are you gonna come get wine drunk and make fun of shitty tv shows?” she said tilting her head.

            Raven smiled at her, “I’m thinking wine drunk.”

            “Great!,” Octavia said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along, “let’s go.”

 

            Lexa was sitting at a table across from Clarke and was having a little more trouble than she expected. There were a lot of people in here, and a lot of smells, but she was still trying to breath as little as possible. Clarke was talking, saying something about her mother, or father, or was it a little brother? Lexa didn’t know, she could barely focus on anything but Clarke’s breasts in her low cut shirt, swaying just slightly every time she leaned forward to take a sip of coffee.

            Get to know each other. That was a laugh. All Lexa wanted to know was what it would look like if Clarke undid three more buttons, if she could see those breasts bounce out of that shirt and-

            “Lexa?”

            “Hmm?” Lexa said refocusing on Clarke’s eyes.

            “I said what about you, what’s your mother do?” Clarke was staring at her with interest.

            “Oh, my mother’s dead,” Lexa said bluntly, not thinking much of it, not thinking much at all.

            “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have been going on..” Clarke trailed off, looking slightly distraught.

            Lexa smiled at her, “no no it’s okay, really.” She didn’t like the blonde looking distressed. “It happened a long time ago, I forget sometimes people don’t know.”

            Clarke smiled at her and went on talking, allowing Lexa to get by with nodding her head and simple agreements.

            Lexa both let her mind wander and pulled it back, not allowing herself to get too caught up in Clarke or too caught up in her fantasies. She had even managed to not get a raging hard on this time, and was thinking she would be able to leave soon and call this a success when Clarke tilted her head at her apparently deciding Lexa needed to contribute more to the conversation.

            “What do you want to talk about?”

            Your breasts, Lexa immediately thought. She scrambled to come up with something. “I..” she had nothing. “Coach told me to stay away from you.” What? Really?

            Clarke’s eyebrows shot up, “she told you to stay away from me? Why?”

            “Because, well, of the thing between us. She noticed it when I.. you know, at the first practice,” Lexa said shifting uncomfortably.

            “Yeah but why should we stay away from each other?” Clarke questioned.

            “I didn’t quite get it then but I think understand now,” Lexa said. Clarke nodded at her indicating she should continue. “We can’t be friends, Clarke. We can’t get to know each other. We’ve been sitting here for an hour and a half and I’ve barely heard a word you said. All I can think about is unbuttoning your shirt, and that’s not okay.”

            Clarke fixed her with a look, “what if it was okay?”

            Lexa’s mouth went dry as Clarke brought a hand up and slowly undid another button on her shirt, moving it down towards the next. Lexa looked around wildly. There were people in the shop, but they were at a corner table and Clarke’s back was to them; still, this was extremely inappropriate.

            But then Clarke undid another button and Lexa didn’t care. She felt herself harden as the blonde’s lacy white bra came into view.

            “Clarke,” Lexa breathed lowly. She could feel herself starting to shake, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge of the table. Another button and she could see Clarke’s full breasts in her bra. She wanted to feel them, lick them. mark them.

            Lexa watched Clarke bring her hands around her back. She let out a low warning growl, shaking her head telling the blonde to stop, but she didn’t, and in a second she was lowering her bra inside her shirt, giving Lexa a full view of her bare breasts. They were so large and perky, and her nipples were already hardened.

            Lexa was rumbling, using every last shred of self control to keep herself seated. She wanted to take them in her hands and run her thumbs over those nipples, she wanted them pressed together with her cock sliding between them, she wanted to watch them bounce as she thrust into Clarke again and again. Did this girl want her to take her right here? To throw her on this table and knot her in front of all these strangers?

            Lexa glanced up into her eyes and realized with a sudden clarity that she did. That was exactly what she wanted. She was being affected by this hormonal condition too; of course that was what she wanted. Lexa found herself standing, and with a loud growl she tore her gaze off of Clarke’s chest and was turning for the door, making her way quickly out into the cooler night air despite her painfully hard erection.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff and a bit of Octavia

Lexa was still rumbling when she found herself back in the dorm hurrying to her room. She was trying desperately to control her thoughts; to get them off Clarke, and breasts, and Raven. She didn’t want to be like this, a slave to her instincts, but at the same time she was desperate to get to her room, and she knew why; she knew who she wanted to get to.

            Her hand was shaking as she tried to unlock the door, making her growl in frustration. When she finally got the key in and pushed it open, she was surprised to find her room empty, a low whine slipping past her lips. She stood for a second looking around, as if she had somehow missed Raven in the small space, before shutting the door behind her and crossing the room to Raven’s bed.

            She threw herself on it and buried her face in the pillow, trying desperately to calm herself with Raven’s lingering scent. Where was Raven? She was thinking desperately, slamming her hands against the mattress in frustration, not knowing what to do.

 

            They had had too much wine, that was obvious. Octavia was rolling around on her bed cackling, Raven sitting next to it on the floor.

            “His dick couldn’t have been _that_ small,” Octavia laughed out.

            “I swear to god. I honestly thought he was an omega until he took off his pants. I didn’t know what to do so I just left.”

            Octavia burst into another round of hysterics. “You just walked out?!”

            “Yes! I panicked okay? I don’t do dicks.” Raven giggled at the memory, “and then I was distressed and got so high I couldn’t find my way home and Lexa had to come get me.”

            Octavia could barely breath enough to respond, “but how did coach find out?”

            Raven laughed. “Oh that was from earlier in the night, someone took a picture of me doing a keg-stand while wearing my jersey. It went all over facebook and somehow made it to the team page,” she said shaking her head. “But c’mon we beat those assholes in Ton I had to celebrate.”

            “Oh my god, you’re such an idiot,” Octavia said looking down at her.

            Raven smiled, “I literally thought coach was gonna kill me, you should have seen her face. So yeah, no more chance at co-captain for me.”

            “Worth it for the story,” Octavia said sitting up to grab her wine glass.

            Raven giggled, grabbing her own glass and taking a drink. “Lexa scolded me for about three months, she still brings it up.”

            Octavia was quiet for a minute before, “can I ask you something?”

            “Oh boy, that’s never good,” Raven said, getting up to sit next to Octavia on the bed.

            “Well, you just said a few minutes ago you don’t do dick, so..”

            “So what am I doing with Lexa?” Raven finished for her.

            “Well, yeah.”

            “I really don’t know,” Raven said staring down into her glass, swirling the wine around. “I don’t do girls either, not really. Like I’ve kissed some but I’ve only been with male omega’s.”

            Octavia looked at her thoughtfully. “But you like Lexa.”

            It wasn’t a question, and Raven knew there was no point in denying it. “I didn’t. But then after she lost it at practice we kinda.. and then last time, she.. and I dunno, it’s confusing.”

            Octavia lightly placed her hand on Raven’s arm, “she’s like the strongest alpha ever, it’s understandable.”

            “Yeah, but she’s also my best friend,” Raven answered with a small smile.

            “Well tell me,” Octavia said leaning back against the wall, “does your best friend have a huge dick?”

            Raven snorted with laughter, “Octavia!”

            “Oh come on she must be well endowed,” Octavia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

            “It’s not like ridiculous or anything. I mean okay it’s pretty big, it’s big yeah.”

            Octavia giggled, “so does it like bother you that her dick is bigger than yours?”

            “Shut the fuck up I didn’t say it was bigger than mine!”

            Octavia was laughing, “it’s totally bigger than yours don’t be a baby.”

            “Only slightly!” Raven said insistently, slapping Octavia’s shoulder when she wouldn’t stop laughing.

            “Okay, okay I’m sorry. I’m sure they’re very similar in size.” Octavia said still grinning while Raven glared at her. “Lincoln’s dick is a good size, not too big or small.”

            Raven looked over at the picture of him on her desk. “Why doesn’t he go to this school?”

            “He’s older,” Octavia explained, not adding any more than that.

            “Well he’s super attractive, I dig the tattoos.”

            Octavia smiled, “why thank you, I think he’s alright.”

            They were both taking another large sip of wine when the door slammed open and an angry looking blonde busted in. She threw her bag roughly on her bed before she turned to Octavia’s side of the room, her eyes darkening when they landed on Raven.

            “Your _stud_ is looking for you,” she spit out.

            “Clarke!” Octavia scolded, “don’t be fucking rude.”

            “What the fuck is she doing in my room, O?”

            Raven wobbled slightly as she got to her feet, putting her glass down on Octavia’s desk and stating, “well I should go,” stopping to add, “thanks Octavia,” before slipping out the door.

            She grimaced, hearing the two girls yelling at each other as she made her way down the hall.

 

            She stopped in front of her door, dropping her key on the ground as she tried to take it out of her pocket and then fumbling to pick it up. It took her a few seconds too long of trying to turn the key to realize the door was already unlocked. She chuckled slightly to herself and pushed the door open, stepping into the room.

            Why was Lexa on her bed, was her first thought; Lexa has her own bed. And then she realized what Lexa was doing and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes followed Lexa’s hand as it moved quickly up and down her exposed cock, pumping it from base to head.

            She felt herself growing hard at the sight. She stood there staring at Lexa’s body sprawled across her bed; her pants pulled down to her thighs and her shirt pulled up showing her perfect abs. She had Raven’s pillow over her face, holding it down with one arm while the other pumped her hard cock.

            Raven’s mouth was hanging open, her eyes never leaving Lexa as she tried to quietly push the door closed behind her.

            Lexa shot up when the latch clicked shut, her hand freezing and her eyes going wide. “Raven.”

            Raven didn’t respond, just stood with her mouth still hanging open, staring as Lexa got up off the bed, kicking off her pants fully and stalking over to her. Raven’s eyes watched Lexa’s cock bob as she walked and the action wasn’t missed. “You weren’t here,” Lexa sounded calm but Raven could hear the growl in her voice, the predatory nature of it.

            Lexa backed her against the door and brought her nose to Raven’s throat. “I wanted you and you weren’t here.”

            Raven gulped, “Lex.”

            Lexa was sliding her hands under Raven’s shirt, tracing her taunt abs and running them up over her bra. She pulled back from Raven’s neck for a second to grip the bottom of the piece of clothing, ordering, “take this off.”

            Raven nodded, though a little surprised, quickly pulling the piece of clothing over her head and tossing it to the side. Lexa pressed their bodies back together instantly, starting to kiss her neck this time.

            She could feel Lexa’s hardened cock pressing against her own through the thin material of her shorts, and tried hard not to whimper when Lexa started rubbing against it.

            “I want you naked,” Lexa breathed as she snaked her arms around Raven’s back to unclasp her bra. Raven’s breathing quickened as she let it fall to the floor, Lexa pulling back to look at her.

            This was new. She wasn’t sure where it was going but she wasn’t about to stop Lexa, who was bringing a hand up to trace one of her hardened nipples. She whimpered slightly at the contact, and then more when Lexa brought her mouth down and softly licked the one her hand wasn’t on. “Fuck, Lex,” she moaned as the girl took it in her mouth and sucked.

            She brought her mouth back to Raven’s neck, nipping at it as her hands trailed down and gripped the waistband of her shorts, pulling down. Raven let them fall to the floor along with her boxers; lifting one foot and then the other to step out. She was completely naked in front of Lexa, and whimpering at the feeling of Lexa’s bare cock pressing against her own.

            “Lexa,” she gasped as Lexa moved her hand to softly stroke Raven’s cock, giving it a few pulls before bringing her arm around her back and pressing their bodies together.

            Raven gripped as the hem of her shirt, pulling up insisting it come off; she wanted skin on skin. Lexa relented, letting her rip it off and throw it to the floor; biting Raven’s neck again as she let her undo her bra and let that drop too.

            They were naked against each other, and Lexa made sure to suck in a dark mark before removing her lips for Raven’s neck and bringing them up to kiss her. She whimpered as Lexa molded their lips together and slipped her tongue deep into the girl’s mouth. There was no struggle for dominance; Lexa was dominant, and Raven only slid her tongue against hers as she did what she pleased.

            Lexa pulled away and ran her tongue along Raven’s jaw, then up to her ear. “I’m going to fuck you tonight,” she whispered, and Raven practically moaned. She didn’t even think of arguing. She wanted Lexa, she wanted this. “Did you practice?” Lexa continued.

            “A little,” she breathed, “we can try.” Lexa growled into her neck as she bit down again, thrusting her hips against Raven.

            She pulled away and took Raven’s hand, leading her from the door and over to her bed. Raven got on, stopping Lexa before she climbed up with her. “Bottom drawer,” she said gesturing towards her desk, “you’re gonna need that.”

            Lexa was back in a second with a bottle of lube, Raven could see it shaking in her hand with her rumbling. She got on the bed next to Raven, kissing her lightly before taking her hips and turning her around. She got the idea, getting on her hands and knees, hearing Lexa shifting behind her.

            Then Lexa was draping her body over hers, kissing up her back as an arm wrapped around her and Lexa gripped her cock.   She stroked it gently as she started pushing a finger slowly inside Raven’s anus. Raven found herself whimpering slightly as she pumped it into her a few times and then added a second.

            Raven dropped to her elbows as Lexa’s lubed up fingers worked inside her, whining when she felt them pull out. Lexa pulled her hands away, lubing her cock with one while the other ran over Raven’s perfect ass.

            “Fuck,” Raven breathed, adding, “go slow,” as she felt Lexa’s tip press against her.

            Lexa was rumbling, taking deep breaths to try and stay calm. One hand gripped her cock as she lined it up with Raven’s hole while the other rest firmly on her hip. She started to push forward, watching as the head of her cock started into the girl in front of her.

            Raven bit into her own forearm, determined not to cry out. It hurt, but it was Lexa, and she didn’t want her to stop.

            Lexa growled when the whole head was inside and she started on her shaft. She was going torturously slow; she wanted to bury it with one quick push and start to thrust, but she didn’t want to hurt Raven; even in her desperate state she was determined not to hurt Raven.

            Raven was grimacing though, finally crying out “Lex,” and reaching a hand back when Lexa was just over half way inside.

            Lexa froze immediately. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Should I pull out?”

            “No,” Raven said, trying to take deep breaths. It was too much at once, she needed time to adjust. “No just give me a minute.”

            Lexa stilled with her hands resting on Raven’s hips, watching them shaking with how desperate she was. She could feel Raven tight around her and every instinct in her was calling for her to plow into the girl, that she needed to be completely inside her. She refused to force anything though, she would not do that.

            “Okay,” Raven said, thinking she had adjusted as much as she was going to, “keep going.”

            Lexa didn’t need to be told again, gripping Raven’s hips tightly as she pressed forward again. Raven was biting her arm so hard she could taste blood, her heavy breathing coming out in muffled whimpers. And then Lexa was inside, growling loudly as she bottomed out against Raven’s ass.

            She let her body fall over Raven’s, her arms moving to either side of hers to support her. Raven shifted immediately to grip Lexa’s muscled forearms, whimpering as she kissed her shoulder gently.

            Lexa was a little surprised to find most of her animalistic need was satisfied as soon as she was sheathed completely inside. She still wanted to thrust, but she felt significantly more in control, more like herself. She kissed the back of Raven’s neck, breathlessly whispering, “I can’t believe I’m inside you.”

            Raven whimpered again, moving her head to kiss the inside of Lexa’s wrist. She gently bit Lexa’s arm and then pulled away, panting out, “I feel so full, you’re so deep.”

            Lexa growled on top of her, giving a shallow thrust of her hips at the statement. Raven grunted, it hurt, but it also felt pleasurable in a way she didn’t expect. “You can move now, Lex.” Lexa rumbled louder, starting to move her hips in slow shallow thrusts.

            It hurt less with every thrust, and in a minute Raven’s grunts were turning into moans. She could feel Lexa’s forearms rippling beneath her grip, and her whole body rumbling and sliding against her as she rut into her. Lexa was picking up speed, and she found herself moaning at the thought that she was being thoroughly fucked. She had let an alpha mount her, put her cock inside her, and hump her. She was going to let her cum inside of her.

           Raven was moaning Lexa’s name, digging her nails into her forearms, and letting out more feminine whimpers that she could have imagined coming from her mouth, and Lexa was having trouble not just finishing immediately.

            “Fuck Ray,” she moaned. She dragged her lips over Raven’s back as she tried not to lose control, breathing, “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

            “Don’t stop,” Raven pleaded. She could feel Lexa’s cock pressing against something inside her with every thrust, bringer her closer and closer to orgasm in a way she had never felt before. She hadn’t expected it to feel this good. “Lex I’m close, please don’t stop.”

            Lexa was rumbling above her, letting out a continuous low growl as she continued to thrust deep and hard. Raven could do nothing but whimper, her hand falling to grip desperately at the bed sheets as Lexa pulled her arm away. She gasped loudly when a second later she felt her grip her cock.

            Lexa stroked it, continuing to hump her, and the combined sensation was overwhelming. Raven felt her stroke once, twice, three times, and then she was cumming; falling over the edge and practically yelling Lexa’s name.

            Her cum was shooting onto Lexa’s bedspread, coming out of her in thick white spurts again and again. Her muscles were clenching around Lexa, and mixed with the sight of Raven coming undone, it was too much. She wrapped her arm around Raven’s stomach as the other girl was coming down, jerking into her sloppily and whimpering “oh, god, Raven,” as she released deep inside her. She bit down hard on Raven’s neck as she felt herself shooting into her, moaning as she tasted blood.

            She stilled a moment later, kissing the spot she had just marked and letting her breathing even out. Feeling Raven calm beneath her, she pushed herself off of Raven’s back and slowly started to pull out. Raven whimpered slightly at the strange sensation, taking deep breaths until she was fully out of her.

            Lexa was looking at her with a soft expression as she sat up and turned around. They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before Lexa reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Raven’s ear, and whispered, “you’re beautiful.”

            Raven kissed her, climbing into her lap and wrapping her legs around her waist. She kissed her softly, needing the connection in her post orgasmic state. She wasn’t sure she had ever felt more vulnerable than she did right now with the alpha she had just let top her. She needed Lexa close to her, needed to feel her still there.

            Lexa kissed her for a long time, waiting for Raven’s grip on her to slacken before pulling away and peppering kisses across her jaw, asking, “do you want to go to your bed? I can clean this in the morning.” Raven nodded, getting up and pulling Lexa off the bed after her. She got under the covers, waiting for Lexa to hit the lights and join her. She looked over to find her hesitating by the door and gave her a questioning look.

            Looking slightly uncomfortable, Lexa sighed, “I’m so sorry but I suddenly really need to pee.”

            Raven giggled, saying “go,” watching as Lexa struggled into some clothes before adding, “you better be back in like two minutes.”

            Raven laid back as she left the room, her mind running over what just happened. She just had sex with an alpha, with _Lexa_. And she had liked it, a lot. She sighed, but grinned again when Lexa stumbled through the door a minute later, locking it behind her and stripping her clothes back off.

            She moved over to let her climb into bed next to her, quickly molding their bodies together and intertwining their legs. She felt Lexa relax against her, her breathing evening out as she nuzzled against her neck. “Lex?”

            Lexa pulled back to look at her, answering, “yeah?”

            “Are we gonna talk about the fact that you were masturbating on my bed?”

            Lexa grinned widely and leaned forward to quickly kiss her, answering, “shut up, Raven.” before burying her nose back against her pulse point. Raven closed her eyes, tracing her fingers up and down Lexa’s back with a small smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mini chapter of Clarke's perspective. Also, I'm not sure I'm going to continue with this. Taking the weekend off and then I'll see.

She couldn’t believe Lexa just left. Who does that? And without even saying anything? Clarke swiped her keycard and pulled the heavy door to her dorm building open, feeling her anger spike the moment she was inside.

            Seriously? Lexa was having sex? Her mind raged. She had only had a ten minute head start on Clarke to get back to the dorms. What, was Raven just waiting there naked and ready?

            Clarke fumed as she made her way to her dorm room, throwing it open and slamming her bag on her bed, turning quickly to rant to Octavia.

            She could swear she saw red when her eyes landed on Raven sitting on her best friends bed.

            “Your _stud_ is looking for you,” she spit out, the venom in her voice clear.

            “Clarke! Don’t be fucking rude.” Octavia was looking at her with a slightly shocked expression. What was she doing taking Raven’s side, bringing her into their room.

            “What the fuck is she doing here, O?” she practically yelled at her friend. God she was mad; she was furious. She didn’t even spare Raven a glance as she said something and slipped out of the room. “ You know the situation with Lexa and you bring her bitch into my room?”

            “Don’t call her that, are you serious?” Octavia was on her feet, her voice raising, “your situation with Lexa is _not_ her fault.”

            “You’re my best friend, O, you’re supposed to be on _my_ side. Lexa chooses Raven and now what? You do to? Great. Fuck you,” she shouted.

            Octavia was slightly taken aback. She hadn’t even thought that her befriending Raven would upset her friend; maybe she didn’t fully understand how much this Lexa thing was getting to her.

            “I’m sorry,” she said simply, “I didn’t realize it would upset you.”

            Clarke took a deep breath as she turned around to shut their door, then walking over to kick her shoes off by her closet. She didn’t want to yell at Octavia, she knew she wasn’t the one she was really mad at. Actually she didn’t know who it was she was mad at, she was just mad.

            She sat on her bed before bringing her eyes back to Octavia. “I know,” she stated. She wasn’t yelling now but her voice was still angry, “and I know it’s not Raven’s fault, but I still want to fucking kill her. You know she’s going to fuck her, right? She’s going back to her room to fuck Lexa and I’m the one left sitting here with you.”

            “They haven’t fucked yet,” Octavia said as she sat back down on her own bed.

            “What?”

            “Raven and Lexa, they haven’t actually fucked yet, just y’know, other stuff,” Octavia explained picking up her glass of wine.

            Clarke shook her head. “Well either way it smells like they’re fucking,” she said with a slight sneer.

            Octavia sighed. “Tell me what happened.”

            Clarke huffed looking at the ceiling “I showed her my boobs and she left.”

            “You did what?” Octavia’s asked, her eyebrows raised.

            “I showed her my boobs and she left,” Clarke repeated a little slower.

            “You showed her your boobs?”

            “Yes.”

            “In the coffee shop?”

            “Yes.”

            “You showed her your boobs in the coffee shop and she left?”

            “Octavia!”

            “Okay, okay,” Octavia said shaking her head, “but I mean wow Clarke, bold.”

            Clarke rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t that bold, she said all she could think about was unbuttoning my shirt, so I did.”

            “Were there like, other people around?” Octavia questioned looking skeptical.

            “They couldn’t see,” Clarke answered, “that’s not the point, O, the point is she just left.”

            “Did you like take your bra off and everything?” Octavia was starting to sound slightly amused.

            “Yeah, and she left!”

            “Oh my god Clarke!” Octavia giggled.

            Clarke fixed her with a serious glare. “Can you focus here? The point is I showed her what she wanted and she decided she didn’t. She decided she would rather come back here to Raven than have me. I mean really, it was a pretty obvious open invitation, and she didn’t want it.”

            “Don’t you think there’s more to it than that? Maybe it’s not in her personality to just have sex with someone she doesn’t know. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t find you attractive; I think it’s pretty obvious that she does.” Octavia was trying to be reasonable, and hoping at the same time Clarke wouldn’t jump down her throat for not taking her side again.

            “She’s an alpha, O. They don’t think like that.”

            “Raven’s an alpha and I found her in the bathroom earlier practically crying because Lexa was out with you. Well okay she was punching a wall, but it had the same sentiment,” she said, pausing to think for a second, “what I’m saying is I think you’re letting your hormones make you too judgmental. Everything’s not about these basic animal instincts your feeling and you know that.”

            Clarke sighed loudly, “she was really upset because Lexa was out with me?”

            “Yes,” Octavia answered, “and you better not say anything because I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone about it.”

            “I won’t.”

            Octavia smiled, “I know you won’t, and I also know you’ll apologize for practically calling her Lexa’s bitch earlier.”

            “Whatever, O,” Clarke said leaning back on her bed, “but you know it’s kind of hard to feel bad when I can still smell them having sex.”


	8. Authors note

Hey guys; so after the 100 accidentally aired that horrible horrible episode last week, I wasn't sure I could continue on this work, but since then I have successfully ended the show in my mind right after the sex scene with clarke and lexa. I mean weird how they ended right in the middle of an episode right? But at least they knew when to stop.. So I will be continuing this fic, though at a slower pace as I am now also working on another writing project, and i want to thank anyone who encouraged me to do so. Also, I want to make it clear that in this fic, the lexa/clarke dynamic is going to be less developed than it otherwise might have been, (because my gay bitter heart can't take it) and the lexa/raven relationship will take the full forefront. 

If anyone wants to talk to me about fanfic or the show or w/e, you can message me on tumbr at whatificantfly.tumblr.com

also i respectfully ask you not to leave anything about the upcoming season in my comments, because as i've mentioned, it ended for me awkwardly in the middle of last episode, thanks and thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I suck.

It took Lexa a moment to realize she was in Raven’s bed after she woke up, sleepily lifting her heavy eyelids to peer at the girl lying next to her. Raven had the blankets pushed down to her waist, the early morning sunlight drawing white lines over her stomach the way it flitted in through the closed blinds. Lexa turned on her side to cuddle up next to her, putting her head on her shoulder and moving her fingers to trace lightly over the taunt skin above her hip bones and up to her navel.

            “Ray,” she said, her voice slightly gravely from sleep, “hey, hey baby wake up.”         

            She stared at Raven for a few seconds thinking she was unsuccessful, and was considering starting to poke her when Raven grumbled slightly, drawling out, “did you just call me baby?” without opening her eyes.

            Lexa giggled, then purposefully let her fingers trail lower than they were before. “Can I touch you?” She watched as Raven furrowed her brows then opened her eyes just a bit to squint over at Lexa.

            “Can you smell Clarke?” she asked.

            Lexa pulled her hand back, thinking she may have overstepped. “No, I mean no more than usual, I’m fine,” she said slightly uncomfortable.

            “Oh,” Raven said opening her eyes the rest of the way, her face softening slightly after a second. “Oh, no yeah, of course you can touch me Lex, you can always touch me,” she smirked slightly at the end and Lexa rolled her eyes, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

            She rest her head back on Raven’s shoulder as she trailed her hand down again, going past her hips this time and letting her fingers trace lightly over Raven’s still flaccid penis.

            Raven closed her eyes, taking deep, slow breaths as Lexa took her in her hand and started to very gently stroke her.   “It gets bigger,” she mumbled, making Lexa laugh against her.

            “I have one too, remember? I know,” Lexa responded, smiling softly at her.

            “S’not as big as yours.” Raven’s voice was quiet; drowsy, and Lexa wondered if she was falling back asleep despite the fact that she was hardening in her hand.

            She kissed Ravens shoulder, answering,” it’s perfect.”

            Raven only hummed in response and Lexa was sure she was going back to sleep. “Do you want me to stop?”

            “Hmm? No, please don’t, feels good,” Raven slurred at her.

            Lexa smiled, continuing to stroke at a steady pace. “You’re adorable,” continuing when Raven only scrunched her nose in response, “and I like calling you baby.”

            Raven didn’t answer, but Lexa didn’t miss the small smile twitch across her face before she was able to contain it.

            She was almost completely hard now, and Lexa picked up her speed a bit, saying, “you have to tell me before you’re gonna cum okay? Because I want you to cum on me.”

            Lexa felt her harden the rest of the way at once and hummed happily, smiling again when Raven breathed out, “okay.”

            Her hips were starting to move just slightly, thrusting forward in time with every stroke. Lexa pulled the covers down more so she could watch, her eyes fixing on Raven’s smooth, straight cock slipping through her hand. She felt herself growing at the sight, and adjusted her body so Raven wouldn’t feel.

            Her eyes wandered between Raven’s cock and her face, not knowing which sight she preferred at the moment. The girl was breathing fast and heavy, but her expression was still one of relaxed calm. Lexa wondered briefly about her stamina, getting slightly embarrassed about how quickly she finished the night before if Raven was the type to last forever. Her fears were quickly quelled however when Raven let out a slight whine, followed by a breathy, “Lex.”

            Lexa grinned, leaning forward to kiss Raven on the cheek and whisper, “Yes?”

            Raven moaned, “fuck, Lexa,” biting her lip as her hips started to speed up, insisting Lexa increase her pace.

            Lexa obliged and nuzzled into Raven’s neck, starting, “baby,”

            Raven whined loudly at the term, one hand moving to grip at Lexa’s arm where she continued to pump her. “Lex, I’m gonna,” she struggled out between shaky breaths.

            Lexa carefully angled her ministrations to point in her direction, aiming so Raven would finish directly on her abs. She kissed Raven’s neck, then her jaw, and whispered, “baby, I want it on me, please.”

            Raven moaned loudly, suddenly bucking her hips viciously into Lexa’s hand. Her moan turned into a whimper of Lexa’s name as she thrust one more time and started to orgasm. Lexa watched transfixed as white cum started to shoot from Raven’s cock, her abs rippling and hips twitching forward. It came out in large spurts, falling thick on Lexa’s waiting stomach. She moaned slightly at the sight, milking more cum out as she slowed her pumping, surprised at the amount.“

            “Fuck Ray,” she whispered, watching as it slowed down and was only dribbling out of the slit in Raven’s cock head. Before she realized what she was doing, she was shifted down on the bed, moving down Raven’s body. She found herself staring at Raven’s cock close up, taking in the view of it sticky with cum only inches from her face.

            She closed the distance without a second thought, taking the head in her mouth and moaning. Raven gasped above her, breathing “oh my god,” and, “fuck,” and, “Lex,” as Lexa started gently suckling on her cock head.

            She licked the cum off Raven’s slit, tracing it with her tongue and sucking gently. She ran her tongue down to the ridge and along it, focusing on the shape, the taste. She hadn’t really given thought to what she was doing, she just knew she wanted it in her mouth; wanted to taste Raven in a way she never had before.

            She moaned, letting Raven fall from her mouth and crawling back up to kiss her neck, then her lips, before pulling back and staring down at her, stating, “I never thought you would taste so good.”

            Raven gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a heated kiss, Lexa letting herself drop so their naked bodies pressed against each other. Raven could feel Lexa hard against her hip now and moaned slightly at the thought. She pushed her back suddenly and breathed, “put it in my mouth,” her hooded eyes staring up into Lexa’s.

            “You don’t have to,” Lexa started.

            Raven immediately stopped her with, “I want to,” and the look of desire on her face didn’t leave much room for doubt.

            Lexa gulped, slowly pulling herself up. Raven inched back to lean her head against the wall, staring intently as Lexa moved up her body, stopping with her knees on either side of Raven’s chest. She reached down, stroking Raven’s cheek to get her to look up, holding eye contact as she leaned forward and slowly slipped her cock past Raven’s lips.

            She didn’t push in far; she didn’t want to choke her, and let it sit there for a few seconds, relishing the feeling of Raven’s tongue sliding against the underside. Her thumb was still stroking Raven’s cheek, their eyes locked as she started to pull out and push back in, setting a shockingly slow and gentle rhythm compared to last time.

            Raven for her part seemed to have no interest in moving, she stayed staring up at Lexa, still except for her hands sliding up to rest lightly on Lexa’s ass.

            Lexa continued to hump, feeding Raven her cock in slow, steady thrusts, and loving the feeling of her hot, wet mouth wrapped around her. She brought the hand that wasn’t resting on Raven’s cheek down to the back of her neck, moaning when her fingertips found her bite mark from the night before. It was already starting to scab, and she felt a surge of excitement rush to her core as she easily traced it.        

            Lexa’s orgasm was approaching fast, and she fought against her natural instinct to drive deeper and increase her speed. She wanted it like this, soft and slow and intimate. She was getting off on the intimacy, on the way Raven was looking into her eyes as she sucked her cock, on the gentle slide of her tongue against her.

            She felt it build and build, the knowledge that she was about to fill Raven’s mouth only quickening her approach. And then she was cumming, biting her lip and whimpering as she watched Raven’s eyes widen just slightly as she started releasing into her mouth. Her thumb still stroked Raven’s cheek as her cock spurted cum against her tongue and down her throat.

            Raven swallowed all of it, her tongue darting out to lick off anything that was left behind once the spurts came to a halt. Lexa didn’t pull out right away, leaving her cock in Raven’s mouth for a long minute as she continued to trace her bite mark. When she did pull back, she did it slowly, never taking her eyes away from Raven’s until she sunk down to lay on top of her and brought their lips together lightly.

            “You were so good baby,” Lexa said in a whisper, and Raven nuzzled closer to her humming low in her throat.

            She let her head fall to the crook of Raven’s neck, happily cuddling into her and intertwining their bodies. She let her fingers trace idly over Raven’s side, running up and down her rib cage in lazy patterns. She finally broke the silence after a few minutes of breathing each other in.

            “We’re gonna have to go to practice soon,” she said softly.

            “No,” was Raven’s only response.

            Lexa giggled, “I don’t want to either, but we have to Ray,” continuing when Raven only grumbled, “and we should probably shower too.”

            “No way,” Raven said, “I’m not showering just to go get sweaty.”

            Lexa pulled back to look at her and smiled, already knowing her friends stance on showering before practice. “Okay, but I kind of smeared your cum all over us.”

            Raven looked down, realizing Lexa had indeed made a mess from when she finished on her stomach earlier. She sighed loudly, “just get me a wet paper towel, I’ll be fine.”

            “You’re disgusting,” Lexa laughed, but settled back into her side, content to take a few more minutes together before they had to untangle themselves and go.

 

 

           

            Raven sat on the bench in front of her locker tying her cleats. She sighed as she stood up and looked into the small locker mirror. She was changed into her practice uniform, shin-guards and cleats in place. She glanced uncomfortably at her team mates next to her, finally rolling her eyes at herself and pulling the hairband off her wrist, gathering her hair to tie it up. It took her about ten seconds.

            She studied herself in the mirror again. Bruises were scattered across her neck; trailing from lighter and fading ones in the front to dark and teeth shaped ones in the back. They ran across her shoulder and under her shirt, around her neck and down her back. She brought her fingers up to trace the teeth marks bit into the back of her neck, red and starting to scab. There was no way she could cover it with concealer, and she thought it better to just let everyone see than look like she was trying to hide something. There was no mistaking that angle, someone bit her from behind.

            “Holy fuck Reyes.” Here we go, she thought. She gave a weak smile, reaching to put her water bottle in her bag. A few other team mates looked over, adding, “oh my god, who did you let do that?” and “someone had fun last night.” She only rolled her eyes and shook her head, she knew they were being harmless; all betas.

            But then there it was, an alpha peered around her locker and exclaimed, “Is that a bite mark?! Is that a bite mark from behind?” Raven stood from zipping up her bag, turning to glare at the girl. She was a senior forward, and not one Raven was particularly friends with. “Oh my god it is, you let somebody top you?”

            “Not really your business, is it?” she said flatly.

            The girl only laughed, “never thought I’d see the day Raven Reyes was somebodies bottom bitch.”

            “Didn’t realize you were that type, Rey,” another girl added, looking mildly disgusted.

            “Whatever,” Raven said, turning around to close her locker.

            She was slinging her bag over her shoulder so she could hurry the fuck up out of there when she heard, “Could you guys go be bigoted somewhere else? This is supposed to be a team,” from behind her back. She turned fully expecting to see Octavia, and was slightly shocked to find Clarke standing at the end of her row of lockers.

            “Whatever omega,” the senior girl said, adding, “or should I say omegas,” with a glance at Raven, before her and the other alpha stalked out. Raven glanced at the betas around, all trying very hard to look busy in their lockers as they ignored the situation.

            She smiled weakly at Clarke. “Thanks. I mean it’s not gonna help, but thanks for trying.”

            “They’re being ridiculous,” Clarke said, falling into step beside Raven as she walked out of the locker room, “like who you have sex with makes you any more or less of an alpha.”

            Raven nodded her head, but gave Clarke a confused side glance she didn’t miss.

            Clarke sighed, saying, “Look I’m sorry about what I said yesterday. That was.. that wasn’t me.”

            Raven thought for a second before answering, “It’s okay, I know the situation is… weird.”

            “Yeah,” Clarke nodded, falling silent as the two walked outside and started towards the fields. After a minute she continued, “not everyone here’s that judgmental right? Are they really gonna care about a bite mark?”

            Raven shook her head, “no no, it’s just a small group of alphas. Unfortunately they think they own the place, and most of the girls are intimidated by them.”

            “Not you though,” Clarke stated, “and not Lexa?”

            “Yeah, well we’re stronger alphas. That’s gotta have them real tight right about now though.” As they walked onto the field, Raven gestured over to a group of five girls huddled off to the far side. “That’s the group you gotta watch out for, not a nice breed.”

            “I will keep that in mind,” Clarke replied, smiling at Raven as she fell in next to Octavia to start stretching.

            Raven nodded to them both, not missing the way Octavia’s eyes focused on her neck and widened, and walked past them over to Lexa.

            “Hey captain,” she said, throwing her bag down.

            Lexa grinned up at her from where she was sitting on the grass, saying “hey,” then abruptly wrinkling her nose and jumping back when Raven sat next to her.

            “I know I didn’t shower this morning but rude,” Raven joked, looking at her slightly confused.

            “Were you with Clarke?” Lexa asked, scootching to sit a littler further away.

            “Uhh, well yeah we walked out together, but she didn’t even touch me. You can smell that?”

            Lexa nodded, looking slightly displeased, “I can smell her on you; it’s not strong, I just don’t like your scents mixed together.”

            Raven nodded, leaning down to stretch her leg, “I’ll try to be more careful.”

            “No, it’s okay, I was just surprised.   Why were you walking out with Clarke though?”

            Raven eyed the group of alphas across the field. “No reason really, she was just being friendly.” The whistle blew then, and Raven jumped up quickly, glad to have an excuse to get away from Lexa’s questioning look. She didn’t want to tell her about the slightly hostile alphas, and was hoping they were smart enough to drop it while out on the field.

            Hope, as it turns out, is a fickle thing. They didn’t even make it a quarter of the way through practice when one of the girls flung herself at Raven from behind, landing both hands on her shoulders and sending her to the ground. Raven caught herself, her hands digging into the dirt as she went down, anger bubbling in her chest before she stopped moving. They were playing a simple offense/defense 3 on 3 drill; there was no need for contact or fouling, but coach was way on the other side of the field working with the strikers and goalies.

            “Are you fucking kidding me?” Raven growled out turning around, looking up to see what alpha shoved her.

            A pointy faced blonde girl she didn’t like stood above her smirking. “Sorry Reyes, I thought you liked being on your hands and knees.”

            Raven growled slightly getting to her feet, not surprised to find it drown out by a louder one, and see a furious looking Lexa stepping between her and the other girl.

            “Really captain? You’re gonna defend her? Did you see that bite mark? We don’t need _bitch_ alphas on our team.”

            Lexa snarled loudly stepping towards her, growling lowly in her face, “touch her again and I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.”

            The girl only stepped back and grinned widely, “Oh my god. Of fucking course. What, did I threaten your _claim?_ ”

            Raven was slightly embarrassed, other players had stopped their drills by now and were looking over; but more so she was scared, because she honestly believed Lexa was about to tear this girls jugular with her teeth.

            She was almost shocked at the stupidity when the girl went further, continuing, “are you worried your _bitch_ would like it if I mounted her too?”

            There was no surprise when Lexa launched at the girl, taking her to the ground in a matter of seconds. She couldn’t help but feel a little proud of how quickly Lexa had her on her back, struggling to breath as she pressed her forearm against her windpipe.

            She leaned over the girl, hissing, “you’re a weak excuse of an alpha” before sitting back and smirking at the girl as she clawed desperately to get Lexa’s arm off her. Raven started to get a little concerned when Lexa wasn’t pulling back, the girl losing color from lack of oxygen, but she wasn’t about to pull Lexa off, and from the looks of it neither was anyone else.

            She briefly wondered if Lexa was actually going to choke her until she passed out, but then the whistle blew and she jumped up, seeming to be shocked out of her rage as she watched coach running towards them.

            Lexa stepped back next to Raven, looking down at the blonde alpha gasping and sputtering. She looked over at Raven who just shrugged her shoulders, as if to say ‘well, she deserved it.’

            Lexa shifted uncomfortably as coach stopped before them wide eyed and looking completely exasperated.

            “What the hell is going on here?!” she practically yelled out.

            Lexa already knew this wasn’t going to go well, but tried to sputter out an explanation anyway. “She shoved Raven,” pointing at the girl now getting up off the ground, “so I stepped in.”

            “You stepped in? By throwing her to the ground and choking her?” Couch looked absolutely done and Lexa gulped, afraid this was going to come down hard on her.

            Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when another voice interjected. “It wasn’t Lexa’s fault, she was taunting them on purpose,” a calm Octavia stepped out to add.

            Coach only glared at her, fuming. “I don’t need this on my field. You, you, you, and you, my office now,” she growled, pointing to Octavia, Lexa, Raven, and the other alpha.

            “But-“ Octavia started, only to be cut off by-

            “NOW!” Coach yelling and pointing towards the gym, “you will wait for me there, and if I catch any of you fighting I will throw you all off the team.”

            The girls quickly nodded and scrambled to get away from their angry coach and watching teammates, grabbing their bags and rushing off the field. None of them said a word until the group was well away and approaching the gym, definitely out of coach’s eyesight.

            “This is your fault,” the alpha girl sneered at Raven.

            “I swear to god, Maxine, if you don’t shut the fuck up the three of us are going to beat you bloody,” Octavia glared at her with a hard face.

            The alpha huffed but stayed quiet, and Lexa smiled over at Octavia, deciding she quite liked this scrappy omega.


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you think she’s actually gonna punish us, or just lecture us for a while?” Octavia questioned.

            They had been sitting in coach’s office for about 15 minutes, twittling around waiting for practice to be over. Octavia and Raven sat in the two chairs across from coach’s desk, with Lexa on the ground leaning back against Raven’s legs. The blonde alpha was off in the corner, pointedly staring out the window and not looking at any of them.

            Raven twirled a strand of Lexa’s hair around her finger, answering, “I don’t know, she seemed pretty mad, and she did see Lexa throw Max down so..”

            Lexa huffed, adding, “I doubt she’ll punish you Octavia, you didn’t even do anything, I’m really sorry you got dragged into this.”

            “Don’t be, it’s not your fault,” Octavia responded, glaring at the alpha in the corner.

            Raven hummed in agreement, then said, “do you think she’s gonna make us wait here ‘til the end of practice though? That’s like an hour and a half at least.”

            “I wouldn’t be surprised,” Lexa answered.

            Octavia groaned, “I need a drink.”

            Raven snickered, saying, “too bad we finished all your wine last night.”

            “We only finished one bottle,” Octavia responded wiggling her eyebrows.

            “You were drinking last night?” Lexa interrupted, looking up at Raven with a slightly concerned expression.

            “Just a little bit.”

            “A bottle of wine isn’t a little bit,” Lexa scolded.

            “Okay mom,” Raven drawled, but reached down to reassuringly stroke Lexa’s neck where she knew she liked it. Lexa leaned into the touch, letting herself be soothed.

            Just then the door burst open, sending all of the girls jumping to their feet and spinning around to face their coach standing in the doorway. She looked at them for a minute before shaking her head and walking into the room, leaving the door open.

            “Glad to see no one’s tackling anyone else at the moment,” she said flatly, moving behind her desk to face them. “Some of the other girls gave me a brief recount of what happened; Raven, Octavia, you can go. Take the rest of practice off, I’ll see you on the fields tomorrow.”

            Both girls nodded, Octavia saying, “thanks coach,” and turning to leave. Raven hesitated, looking over at Lexa clearly unwilling to leave her.   

            “Miss Woods will meet you back at your dorm, Reyes,” Coach said, gesturing towards the door, “please close it behind you.”

            Raven sighed, sharing a look with Lexa before turning and following Octavia out into the hallway, hearing coach say, “you two, sit,” before the door clicked shut behind her.

 

            The two girls started walking together down the mostly quiet hallway towards the exit.

            “So…” Octavia looked over at Raven with her eyebrows raised.

            Raven huffed, “what?”

            “What? You have Lexa’s bite mark on the back of your neck don’t act like you don’t know what I want to talk about.”

            Raven sighed loudly, glancing over at her seemingly unsure of what to say. “She was pretty riled up when I got back last night.”

            Octavia put a hand on her arm stopping their walking and was looking at her with a serious expression. “Raven, you were kind of drunk last night, she didn’t… I mean, did she take advantage of you?”

            “What? No! No, it wasn’t like that. I wanted it too, I wanted her.” Raven sighed again, looking back towards where they left Lexa, “It was...” she trailed off as she brought her eyes back to meet Octavia’s, fear and confusion on clear display across her face. “I liked it. A lot.”

            Octavia nodded, looking at her with a soft expression before pulling her to keep walking again. “That’s okay you know, there’s nothing wrong with liking sex with another alpha.” Raven looked around nervously as they walked out of the gym, as if she was afraid someone was going to hear them, and Octavia didn’t miss the action. “We can go to my room if you want, Clarke will be at practice for like another hour.”

            Raven smiled at her, answering, “okay.”

 

            Seven minutes later Octavia was closing her dorm door behind them and gesturing for Raven to sit on her bed. She went over and sat next to her, spinning to sit cross-legged and face her. “Okay, talk.”

            Raven looked at her a little wide eyed, answering, “umm, I don’t know what to say.”

            Octavia nodded, “you’re absolutely right.” Raven watched her curiously as she promptly got up and dropped down to the ground, starting to rummage around underneath her bed. A few seconds later she popped up with a triumphant look on her face and a new bottle of wine in her hand.

            “Oh my god,” Raven laughed, “isn’t it a little early?”

            “Who cares,” Octavia responded, grabbing two glasses and sitting back down, “you had a rough day.” She handed Raven an overfull glass, and said with a smirk, “now tell me about you rough night.”

            Raven laughed, taking a small sip. “It wasn’t really rough,” continuing when Octavia arched an eyebrow at her, “I mean she wasn’t rough; she wasn’t particularly gentle either. It was.. it was normal. I don’t know,” she finished sounding flustered.

            Octavia giggled at her, “so she didn’t just bend you over and take you, but she wasn’t exactly holding your hand and whispering sweet nothings.”

            Raven grinned, appreciating how easily Octavia seemed to understand her rambling. “Exactly.”

            “So had bad did it hurt?” Octavia pressed.

            Raven rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the wall and took a large sip of wine. “A lot. Like a lot a lot. But then it didn’t anymore. Does it hurt like that for omega’s?” she asked, the thought just occurring to her.

            Octavia laughed, “well if you use that hole yeah. But if you mean the other, it hurts the first few times, but I’d imagine not as much as what you felt, especially with how big Lexa is.”

            Raven smiled at her before looking down to where she was fiddling idly with the edge of her shorts, “it felt weird, after the pain stopped.”

            “What do you mean weird?” Octavia said, inching slightly closer instinctually to make the alpha feel more comfortable.

            “Having her inside me, it was just so.. different. Not just physically, I don’t know, I felt so… I don’t know,” she trailed off shaking her head.

            “Submissive?” Octavia ventured.

            Raven brought her gaze up to meet Octavia’s before slowly nodding her head.

            “And you liked it. Is that what’s bothering you, that you liked submitting to Lexa?”

            Raven took another large sip, which Octavia matched as she waited patiently for an answer. “I guess. I’m an alpha, I’ve always been sexually dominant. But recently.. especially last night..” she shook her head, taking a second to think, “it just felt so right, to be under her like that. I liked it more, that’s part of what’s bothering me. I liked it more than being dominant.”

            Octavia put a hand gently on her arm, “you don’t have to feel bad about that, a lot of people like being submissive, it’s not even weird.”

            “It is when you’re an alpha,” Raven said with a pout on her face.

            Octavia smiled at her softly, “you know that’s not true. Those stupid rules they used to have, it’s not like that anymore. People feel what they feel regardless of what they are, and that’s okay.”

            “Even if it is okay to want an alpha the way I did last night, it’s still Lexa,” she ran her hand over her face shaking her head. “There are so many things wrong with this, Octavia. She’s my best friend.”

            Octavia scooted closer again, fixing her with a curious look. “Do you not like her like that? In a romantic way I mean.”

            “I..” Raven faltered, “I don’t know.”

            Octavia eyed her, her hand falling unconsciously to Raven’s knee to trace soothing circles there. “You don’t know or you’re afraid of what you do know?”

            Raven sighed loudly. “Fine, I like her like that, I mean I let her top me for fuck’s sake, of course I like her, but she’s been my best friend for years and this is so not okay.”

            “Why not? I think you two would be an adorable couple.”

            Raven scrunched her nose at Octavia in a sneer. “We’re two of the strongest alphas in this school, we are not adorable,” she said very seriously.

            Octavia snorted in laughter. “Oh, okay. Well even Clarke agreed the idea of the ‘two strongest alphas in this school’ cuddling together was disgustingly cute. Or are you telling me you haven’t cuddled?” Raven’s face flushed red immediately, causing Octavia to erupt in a fit of giggled. “You two _are_ adorable together. It’s a good thing Raven.”

            “I don’t even know if she feels that way about me,” Raven admitted quietly.

            Octavia quickly turned serious again, “why would she be doing this if she didn’t have feelings for you too?” Raven looked purposefully at the other half of Octavia’s room. “Clarke?” Octavia questioned, “you think she’s only with you because of her messed up hormones over Clarke, don’t you?”

            Raven shrugged, “I don’t know. I know that’s how it started, but then it got confusing, and now… now I don’t know.”

            “She marked you Raven, she had sex with you and she marked you. Do you really think Lexa’s the kind of person who would do that just to get her sexual frustration out?” Octavia asked her openly.

            “No, but this thing with Clarke, it makes her crazy. You saw that day on the soccer field, she’s not herself when it takes over like that,” she stopped for a second, seeming to debate if she should continue, “she had a knot you know? That time you walked in on her in here with Clarke. If it effects her that much, I don’t doubt it could make her lose control; like last night.”

            Octavia’s eyes were impossibly wide, her hand frozen on Raven’s knee. “She had a knot?! I didn’t think that could happen, like ever. Holy shit.”

            Raven smiled at her slightly, “yeah.. so can you see why I’m concerned?”

            “Well yeah I mean fuck how are you supposed to take a knot? Talk about painful.”

            Raven rolled her eyes, “not exactly where I was going.”

            “Oh, right. Yeah, I see why you don’t understand if it’s her feelings or just primal, but at the same time if it was just the hormones she would have taken Clarke.” Octavia stopped for a minute, formulating her thoughts. “I mean why would she turn Clarke away to go back to you unless in a non-physical way she wanted you more?”

            “I don’t know,” Raven said, “the first time it just happened, she was sniffing me and she was so desperate I couldn’t help but touch her. I don’t think she meant to turn to me, I was just the person who was there. But now it’s not like that, she was waiting for me last night. Well kind of, she had already started.” Raven scrunched her face in confusion, “I think she was sniffing my pillow while she…” she glanced at Octavia, hesitant to continue.

            Octavia was looking at her with raised eyebrows, “while she started? As in while she touched herself?”

            “Well, yeah,” Raven said quietly.

            “Raven that does not sound like you’re just someone who happens to be there.”

            “I know,” Raven relented, “but she was so riled up from Clarke, who knows what she was thinking. This morning though..” she trailed off eyeing Octavia who was moving closer again, “are you trying to sit in my lap?”

            “Sorry,” Octavia whined, “this is the best gossip to ever grace my bedroom, I get excited,” adding quickly when Raven gave her a look, “I’m not gonna tell anyone! I just want to know absolutely everything, such as this morning…”

            Raven sighed, rolling her eyes at the girl yet again. “This morning she woke me up, and I don’t know.. it was different.” She didn’t quiet know what to say.

            “Did you have sex again?”

            “No, but she touched me. She was really gentle and sweet. She called me baby.” Raven’s expression was all confusion while Octavia’s turned quickly to delight.

            “She called you baby? Oh. My. God. That is the cutest thing I have ever heard I think I’m gonna die.”

            “Would you shut up? The point is it wasn’t Clarke driven, it was just Lexa.”

            “So she definitely likes you then. What’s the problem?” Octavia asked.

            “What if she just felt bad about the night before?” The concern was evident on Raven’s face.

            “Did it feel like that’s what was going on?”

            “No. But I don’t know, I just don’t know what to think and I feel so, attached, and then there’s the Clarke situation which is a whole other problem,” Raven leaned back against the wall and sighed, “god, I’ve gotten myself into a mess.”

            “I think you need to talk to her Raven, you need to find out how she feels for sure and go from there, but to me it sounds like she’s getting just as attached as you are,” Octavia said gently and then grinned, “you don’t masturbate while sniffing someone’s pillow when you aren’t attached.”

 

            The dorm room was empty when Lexa stepped inside. Sighing, she shut the door behind her and pulled out her phone, seeing she had one missed text from Raven.

                        **At Octavia’s, text me when you’re back.**

She quickly typed that she was indeed back before making her way over to her bed. She realized with a groan that she never cleaned up after last night, and quickly ripped all of her bedding off and threw it towards her closet, not bothering to get it into the hamper.

            She jumped on her bare mattress and leaned against the wall, knowing she should go throw laundry in but not having any will to do it at the moment. She twiddled with her phone instead, periodically glancing up at the door as if that would make Raven appear. She briefly contemplated walking down to Octavia’s room and knocking, but she didn’t want to seem clingy, and she also didn’t want to run into Clarke.

            Her email wasn’t doing much to entertain her, just reminders about upcoming classes, what lab equipment she needed for chemistry, and the weekly newsletter she never bothered to read. She quickly started typing out an email to her older sister, telling her to call her when she was back from her business trip to Pheonix, and then once again found herself with nothing to do. She sighed dramatically, swinging her feet around and laying back on the mattress, thinking if Raven didn’t come back soon at least maybe she could get in a nap.

           

            Lexa’s eyes flew open at the sound of the door opening and she awkwardly sat up, pulling the hair out of her face and looking at a smiling Raven.

            “Were you sleeping?” Raven questioned, coming in and shutting the door behind her.

            Lexa rubbed her eyes, answering, “just for a minute. How was Octavia’s?”

            “Fine, she had wine,” Raven responded.

            Lexa raised her eyebrows, “are you drunk again?”

            “I had one glass,” Raven whined rolling her eyes, “now tell me what happened, are you in trouble?” Raven said, coming over to sit next to Lexa on her mattress.

            “Ughhh, she lectured us forever about the importance of ‘resolving our conflicts without violence,’” Lexa said, leaning back against the wall with a huff, “and then she suspended both of us for the first game.”

            “What?!” Raven started, “but that bitch started it!”

            Lexa sighed, “she said ‘there is no excuse to respond with violence’, but she did keep Maxine in there after me, I think she was getting a whole other lecture.”

            “I’ll give her a fucking lecture,” Raven sneered.

            Lexa smiled at her, “It’s okay Ray, it could be a lot worse.”

            “It’s not okay, you shouldn’t have even had to do that for me. I’m really sorry Lexa.”

            “Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault,” Lexa said, scotching closer so their legs were touching.

            Raven quirked an eyebrow at her, “well if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be suspended Lex.”

            “You are not responsible for other people attacking you,” Lexa reasoned, “besides, it’s my fault she did in the first place, I shouldn’t have marked you like that,” she added shaking her head.

            Lexa registered the hurt flash across Raven’s face even before she responded with a clearly dejected, “oh. I guess not.”

            “No, wait, I didn’t mean it like that,” Lexa fumbled to spit out, “I love you wearing my mark on your neck, I just thought it was selfish of me. I never bothered to think about how other people would react.”

            “I don’t care about other people,” Raven said openly.

            Lexa smiled at her. “Yes you do, but I’m glad you think it’s worth it to have my mark,” she said, moving a hand to rest on Raven’s leg.

            Raven took a deep breath, deciding now was as good a time as any, “Lexa, what does this mean?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean this,” Raven said, pointing to Lexa’s hand rubbing her thigh, “I mean us, your mark, last night.. what is this to you?”

            Lexa scratched the back of her head looking nervous, “I, uh, I’m not sure.. what to you want it to be?”

            Raven sighed, steeling herself, “if this is just sex, if it’s about Clarke, that’s okay. I just need to know, you know, before it goes any further.”

            Lexa turned towards her more, putting her hand back on Raven’s leg. “This isn’t about Clarke, at least not anymore. And it’s not just sex, well to me it’s not, I don’t want it to be anyway.”

            Raven breathed out in relief, “I don’t want it to be either, I just wasn’t sure where this was going.”

            Lexa looked at her softly, “I don’t know exactly where it’s going, but I like it. I like you,” grabbing Raven’s hand when she smiled at her and pulling her towards herself, “come here.”

            Raven obliged, moving to sit straddling Lexa’s lap and letting her wrap her arms around her.

            “I liked this morning,” Raven said quietly.

            “Yeah?” Lexa responded, reaching her hand up to brush the hair out of Raven’s face as she nodded. “I should have been more gentle last night.”

            “No, last night was great too, it was gonna hurt the first time no matter what Lexa.”

            “I know, but it should have been different,” Lexa said, hugging Raven tighter against herself. “I rushed it, and you weren’t sober.. it was our first time together…” she trailed off.

            Raven pulled back to look at her, moving her hand to rub the back of Lexa’s neck. “Lexa, last night was good, it felt good. First times are never perfect, luckily we get to try again as many times as we want.”

            Lexa smiled at her a little goofily, “you want to try again?”

            Raven smiled softly, then leaned forward and kissed her before pulling back and saying, “of course I do.”

            Lexa pulled her into another soft kiss before saying, “I’ll be so so gentle this time.”

            “Now?” Raven questioned.

            “Do you want to now?”

            Raven nodded her head and leaned in to pull Lexa into a kiss, letting her tongue slip inside her mouth as it quickly became heated.

            She gasped slightly when Lexa’s hand moved down to the front of her shorts, stroking her gently through the material where she was already hardening.

            She moved to do the same to Lexa, smiling into the kiss when she found her already completely hard beneath her soccer shorts. She slipped her hand under the waistband, letting it wrap around her cock and pull on it.

            Lexa growled slightly low in her throat, pulling back from the kiss and looking at Raven with hungry eyes. “Can I.. do you want to take your clothes off?”

            Raven smiled at her and nodded, quickly throwing her shirt over her head and stripping off her bra, watching Lexa’s eyes widen as she took her in.

            “You’re so beautiful,” Lexa stated, moving in to kiss her again.

            Raven pulled away after a few seconds, asking, “how do you want to.. should we move?”

            Lexa nodded and Raven got up off her lap, moving to sit on the bed. Lexa got up, standing next to the bed and stripping her clothes off until she stood there naked. Raven smiled at her, her eyes lingering on her hard cock before she moved to get up to, pulling off her own shorts and letting Lexa pull her back into a kiss.

            “Do you want to lean over the bed this time?” Lexa asked.

            Raven nodded and pointed to her bottom drawer. Lexa quickly went over to retrieve to lube, coming back and looking at Raven openly. “Are you sure?” she asked.

            “Yes,” Raven answered, kissing Lexa again before moving to stand bent over the bed, her hands on the mattress. Lexa quickly lubed up her cock and moved to stand close behind Raven, lining her cock up with her hole.

            She wrapped her arms around Raven’s stomach, holding her as she started to slowly push inside. She felt Raven tense up immediately, and softly said, “it’s okay baby, I have you,” waiting to feel Raven relax again before continuing. She stopped half way in, kissing at Raven’s shoulder and giving her time to adjust, only moving forward again when Raven gave an approving hum.

            She froze once she was fully inside, pressing her front against Raven’s back and holding her tight while she kissed her neck, murmuring, “is this okay?”

            “Yes,” Raven breathed.

            Lexa hummed against her, “you feel so tight around me, it feels amazing.”

            Raven responding, “god, Lexa,” before Lexa started to very slowly thrust, only pulling out slightly before pushing back in.

            “Tell me if you want me to stop, okay baby?”

            Raven whimpered, taking a minute get out, “don’t. Don’t stop.”

            “Fuck Ray,” Lexa whispered, starting to deepen her thrusts but keeping her pace slow. Her lips traced the hickeys she left on Raven’s shoulders the night before, lightly kissing and sucking down her shoulder blade. She could feel Raven putting more of her weight in her arms, and felt a surge of protectiveness at the action. She let herself increase her speed until Raven was whimpering beneath her, the seductive sounds falling from her mouth with every thrust.

            Lexa tightened her grip around Raven with one arm and let the other loosen, carefully bringing her hand down to grip Raven’s hard cock. Raven moaned loudly, “oh, Lexa,” escaping her lips in a whimper as Lexa started to gently stroke her.

            “Does that feel good baby?” Lexa questioned.

            “Yes, god yes,” Raven managed to breath out between moans. Lexa let her forehead fall against Raven’s shoulder, focusing on remaining in control as she continued to hump her. Her own breathy moans were mixing with Raven’s as she kept up a steady rhythm of thrusting and stroking, a thin gleam of sweat starting to coat her body.

            “Lex, you’re gonna make me cum,” Raven whimpered.

            Lexa whined loudly into her shoulder, her teeth biting down just slightly before she pulled away to answer, “baby please cum for me,” as she started stroking and thrusting faster.

            Her tongue traced her bite mark from the night before as she felt herself growing more and more excited, but willing herself to hold together until the other girl finished. “I’m gonna cum inside you Ray,” she whispered, her orgasm starting to build.

            Raven moaned loudly, “god, Lexa, Lexa,” turning into a whimper as she started to orgasm. Lexa could feel Raven’s stomach muscles twitching under her touch before she felt her muscles contracting around her. In a second, Lexa’s movements became eratic as she started to cum with a whine, her mouth latching onto her bite mark to suck. Raven shook in her hold, releasing onto the mattress as Lexa released inside her, their whimpers blending together in their shared bliss.

            Lexa gently pulled her hand away from Raven’s cock when she finally came down, moving to wrap her arm around the girl again and give her more support. They were both breathing heavy, covered in sweat, but Lexa was reluctant to pull out.

            Instead she pulled Raven tightly into herself and gently lowered them down, positioning them to sit on the floor leaning against the bed, with Raven in Lexa’s lap leaning back against her chest.

            Lexa had her eyes closed, leaning her head on Raven’s shoulder and holding her as she calmed down. She opened her eyes when she registered a faint rumbling, nuzzling closer to kiss Raven’s neck. “Are you purring?” she whispered lightly into Raven’s ear, continuing when she got no response but the light rumbles she was sure were purrs. “You were so so good baby, I love being inside you.”

            She nipped at Raven’s neck and then her ear, tightening her arms around her as Raven started purring louder. “You’re mine baby, you’re my babygirl,” she whispered into her ear.

            She gasped slightly, letting her head fall back onto Raven’s shoulder as her purring increased again, the rumbling causing a stimulating sensation where Lexa’s cock was still inside her.

            “God, Raven,” Lexa breathed, trying to stay calm even as she felt herself harden again. Raven reached down, letting one hand grip Lexa’s thigh, and leaned back to nuzzle against her.

            Lexa whimpered, the vibrations from Raven’s rumbling getting her more and more excited. She couldn’t help but thrust upwards just slightly, doing it again when Raven let out a whimper through her purrs. “Ray, I, I should pull out, I can’t.. you feel too good.”

            Raven shook her head, gripping Lexa’s leg tighter and purposefully moving her hips so she slid up and down Lexa’s cock.

            Lexa moaned, nipping at Raven’s shoulder and starting to thrust her hips, bouncing Raven on her cock.

            Raven turned her head to nuzzle into the side of Lexa’s face, her purrs shaking with every shallow thrust, and one hand moving to intertwine her fingers with Lexa’s where they rested on her stomach.

            Lexa couldn’t believe how quickly she was approaching orgasm when she had just cum, but the vibrations around her while she thrust was like nothing she ever felt before. She whined against Raven, biting at her neck and gripping her hand tightly as she sped up.

            “It’s okay Lex,” Raven whispered into her ear, “cum inside me.”

            Lexa moaned, a strangled “Raven,” falling from her lips as she tensed, her hips jerking up to bury herself fully inside as she started to cum, shaking and whimpering against Raven’s back at the intensity of a second orgasm so close to the first.

            When she finally stilled, Raven was only purring slightly and gently stroking her arm.

            She moved to nuzzle into Raven’s neck, breathing in her scent in slow deep breaths as she tried to calm down.

            “You okay?” Raven questioned quietly when she stilled against her.

            Lexa smiled, picking her head up to kiss Raven’s cheek, then her lips when she turned her head to face her. “That was really good, like really really good Ray.”

            Raven smiled warmly at her before kissing her again, then pulling back and asking, “am I the best you ever had?” with a smirk.

            Lexa giggled and kissed her neck, answering, “shut up,” before pulling her so they could both lean back, Raven relaxing into Lexa’s hold. She let her eyes droop closed as she leaned her head back against Raven’s shoulder, suddenly feeling very sleepy after orgasming twice. She kissed her bite mark on Raven’s neck one more time, murmuring “yes,” before letting herself doze off against her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Clarke's perspective for you while I work on the next full chapter.

Clarke pushed through her door, huffing as she threw her bag down and moved to kick off her cleats. She looked up a second later to see Octavia peering at her over the top of some book, her glasses slid down her nose and a glass of wine perched in her left hand.

            “What’ve you been doing?” Clarke questioned, moving to sit on her bed and slide her shin guards off.

            “Waiting for you beautiful,” Octavia answered, letting her eyes slide back down to her book for a minute before dog-earing a page and putting it to the side.

            Clarke was staring at her patiently waiting for her to divulge what happened after she was kicked off the field, pressing when she took too long, “well? What happened, are you in trouble?”

            “No,” Octavia answered, “well except for being kicked out of practice today. Coach let me and Raven go right away, said some of the girls told her what happened.”

            Clarke nodded, “yeah, she kind of lectured us all about needing to behave like a team.”

            “She sure does love her lectures,” Octavia chuckled, “she’s probably right though, those girls attacking Raven is ridiculous.”

            “They were bothering her in the locker room too,” Clarke said almost sadly, “I actually felt really bad for her.” Her eyebrows shot up suddenly, seeming to remember something, and she added, “even though she _reeked_ of Lexa, like I actually thought Lexa was in the locker room until I saw it was just Raven.”

            Octavia laughed, “well they did.. you know.”

            “Yeah but has the girl heard of showering,” Clarke said scrunching her nose, “speaking of which, I could smell Lexa the second I walked in this room.”

            “You’re so weird, how can you smell that, ew,” Octavia said shaking her head, “but yeah Raven was here, we came back here after coach let us go.”

            Clarke looked at her expectantly, sighing when Octavia looked around the room as if she had nothing to add. “You’re not gonna tell me what’s going on there?”

            “I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone!” Octavia said in a rush, huffing when Clarke just raised her eyebrows at her. “Fine, I’ll tell you but I swear if you tell anyone Clarke I will end you because Raven’s really nice and she doesn’t deserve that.”

            “I’m not gonna tell anyone O, I just want to know for, er, personal reasons..”

            “Fineee,” Octavia whined, patting her bed next to her to indicate Clarke should come over.

            Clarke rolled her eyes but obeyed, looking at Octavia expectantly once she was seated.

            “So,” Octavia started, “they had sex.”

            “Octavia literally everyone knows that already,” Clarke huffed.

            “Okay, okay. Raven went back there last night and Lexa was all riled up from hanging out with you, and I guess Lexa made it clear she wanted to take things to that level. They hadn’t talked about it much before, but Raven said she wanted it too. I don’t know, she was pretty drunk last night, but that’s their business I guess,” Octavia trialed off, her eyes focusing back on Clarke after thinking for a second.

            “Okay, so they didn’t plan on it. But was it like, just sex? Lexa left a bite mark, what’s going on there?” Clarke questioned.

            “I’m pretty sure it’s not just sex, it’s definitely not to Raven,” Octavia said, noticing Clarke’s face fall slightly but knowing she should continue anyway, “apparently they hooked up again this morning, not sex but like other stuff, and Raven said it was really gentle and sweet and that Lexa called her baby.”

            Clarke made a fake gagging sound, adding, “that’s disgusting, why are they so cute?”

            Octavia laughed, “I don’t know, but I think it’s pretty clear they’re more to each other than just sex.”

            “Yeah I think you’re right,” Clarke sighed.

            “We need to get you focused on someone who isn’t Lexa,” continuing when Clarke rolled her eyes at her, “what about that tall broody senior you’re always flirting with?”

            “Anya?” Clarke frowned, “I am not flirting with her, she just grumbles at me that I’m doing something wrong and walks away.”

            “Well she doesn’t grumble at any of the other strikers Clarke, I think she likes you.”

            “She does not like me Octavia, honestly I don’t think she likes anyone, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile,” Clarke said seeming to actually think about it.

            “Yep, she’s exactly what you need, a dark broody alpha to take your mind off things,” she continued even as Clarke shook her head, “we’re talking to her tomorrow before practice.”

            “No we are not,” Clarke said firmly.

            “Well I am, and I can guarantee you that if you’re not there I will speak for you.”

            Clarke rolled her eyes, “I hate you.” She sighed, adding, “even if something did happen with Anya, and I’m not saying I want it to, just hypothetically, the Lexa problem wouldn’t go away. There’s got to be something that will make it go away.”

            Octavia nodded, calmly stating, “exposure.”

            “What?” Clarke questioned, looking confused.

            “Raven and I discussed this too,” ignoring when Clarke raised her eyebrows at her, “we decided that the only way to lessen your effect on each other is to get you used to it, so the four of us are going to hang out, okay? Great.”

            “What?!” Clarke said incredulously, “you want me to hang out with Raven and Lexa?”

            “And me,” Octavia said trying to sound positive, “I’m the perfect buffer, everyone loves me.”

            “Lexa agreed to this?” Clarke asked is disbelief.

            “Well, not yet, but Raven said she’s pretty sure she can get her to agree,” Octavia sighed, “they’re nice people, it wouldn’t be so bad hanging out with them. We all have the same goal here Clarke.”

            Clarke huffed, “fine, when is this supposed to happen?”

            “Yes!” Octavia exclaimed, throwing her arms around Clarke then moving to grab her phone, “I’ll tell Raven. If Lexa agrees then tonight.”

            “Tonight??”

            “Yeah Clarke, why wait?” Octavia said, already sending the text to Raven.

            Clarke shook her head at her, replying, “god I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who comments, good or critical, I enjoy them all.


End file.
